Never Going to Happen
by GraceAbbene
Summary: Katie Bell is starting 6th year at Hogwarts, & is up for the challenge. Why is it that she has only ever liked her slightly crazy qudditich captain Oliver Wood who has known her older brother for forever, &only sees her as a teammate? At least she has great friends, family, qudditich, and maybe even a guy to try to get her over Oliver. Will be from Hogwarts to after the Last Battle
1. This is the Year

**Hello! I know I'm breaking a couple of rules, but I changed the ages of some Gryffindors. I'm sorry I hate when people do that too, but my story continues after Hogwarts, so I didn't want the story to get too repetitive with how many years Katie had to go back. At the beginning of my story Oliver is a 7th year, Angelina and Katie are 6th year, the Weasley twins are 5th year, and Alicia is 4th year.**

**Okay I know what you're thinking … but I promise you it's not too changed. Katie and Oliver are my favorite couple, so trust me and read! There are a lot of things I have never read in a Katie Oliver Fic so please enjoy!**

**It's set during Harry's 3rd year, and is from Katie's point of view!**

**I own nothing at all. JK Rowling amazes me at the web of characters and events she invented!**

* * *

There's a specific smell to platform nine and three quarters every year on September first. I can't quite put it into words, but it has never failed to make me smile as I step through the barrier to a new year.

"Come on Baby Kate! We need to get out of the way for the rest of Hogwarts to get through," my older brother Kevin joked as he maneuvered myself and my trunk through the crowded platform with ease. I guess I could probably part a crowd and carry the heavy trunk if I were a professional qudditich player for Puddlemere, but he makes it look so easy it's slightly annoying.

Kevin is my older brother, and probably one of my closest friends. Despite our age difference, (I'm one of the youngest in the 6th year at Hogwarts, and he is already 23) I have always considered my brother one of the few people I can confide in. A lot of things have changed over the years, but Kevin and I's relationship probably never will. He will always be the protective older brother.

"Baby Kate, you're getting so old! What year is this for you now? 9th year of going off to Hogwarts? Don't worry! You'll pass the NEWT level classes someday," He smirked at me as I roll my eyes at my childhood nick name he insists on using in public.

"If I remember correctly, I am the smarter of the two of us. I'm sure dad will side with me on that one," I laugh as he shot me a glare. Academics had never been his strong point in school. He was smart, but didn't really apply himself to anything but qudditich … and girls.

"If I didn't know any better, that tone almost seemed sarcastic. But don't worry, I know that my baby sister would never antagonize me, because I'm bigger and stronger than her," he said in a deeper voice than normal as he stood up straight, trying to look intimidating.

I laughed, "Kev, I'm going to miss you so much." I gave in to our little game of avoiding goodbye. I decided it was time to stop beating around the bush and just say it. He needed to be on time for practice for once too. As he wrapped his arms around me to hug me goodbye, I heard a couple of murmurs from girls standing close by.

He looked around, "Looks like my stalkers are jealous of you." I shook my head at the idea. He always calls the media and fans his stalkers, and never lets the attention get to him. I'm glad fame hadn't changed him. Even if it is hard for me to fathom, he is one of the most eligible wizards in the whole wizarding world according to Witch's Weekly. "I'm going to miss having you around the house, and seeing you every day," Kevin smiled sadly.

I heard a couple of girls whisper after he smiled, I guess I should be used to it by now. My friends have always turned into blushing little girls whenever he came around. Well actually it wasn't just my friends .. everyone has always thought Kevin to be reasonably good looking. He was always tall for his age, but he now stands at about 6 feet 2 inches. He also has the build of a professional qudditich player from all of his long practices, and is not so lanky like he was when he was younger. He has light brown hair and handsome features that look a lot like my father's, while my smaller more feminine features come from my mum's side. The only feature we have in common are our mum's strikingly green eyes.

It's honestly one of the only features I actually really like on myself. I'm much smaller than my brother, but sort of tall for a girl at 5 feet 7 inches. Alicia always says she was jealous of my long legs, but I have never thought they were exceptional. I have very long blonde hair, and it has a slight wave to it that never goes away unless I use magic. I tan easy in the summer thanks to the Italian in my heritage, but when I was younger I always wished I had the same light brown hair that my parents and brother had. I always felt a little left out, but my blonde hair also made me look like Alicia's sister. I smiled as I thought of Alicia's mum. She had been my mum's best friend since Hogwarts, and after my mum died Alicia's mum became my second mum.

"Sorry I have to leave so early, but I can't be late for practice again. Have a great year, and good luck in qudditich. Bring Gryffindor a victory. Ollie might go crazy if you don't win it this year."

"Yeah, I'm worried about his mental health as it is already. Good luck to you too this season. I'll be reading what you're up to in the papers, but I'll make sure to write you with updates on how my year is going," I smirked. He hates how his personal life ends up in the papers.

"Yeah well don't give Snape too hard of a time in potions Miss O," He raised his eyebrow in retaliation.

"You're just jealous," I said with a wave as I started to drag my trunk towards the train. How did he carry this so easily? It was so heavy, probably the heaviest trunk I've ever packed. What made it so much more heavy this year? ..Probably from all those cloths Grandmum made me buy. I let out a huff as I finally got it up onto the train.

"Let me help you with that Miss Bell," Came a nasty voice from behind me.

I turned around and backed away from Flint who was much too close for my liking, "Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle it from here Flint," I said as I started down the train in the opposite direction as fast as I possibly could. That boy creeps me out, and he always around the corner, just lurking ..

"KATIE!" Came a very familiar voice in front of me. I smile at the twins as they ran towards me.

"What a sight for sore eyes," Fred said with a smirk. "I've been with that ugly guy all week just waiting to come back to Hogwarts."

"Gred, we're identical twins!" George said in a fake exasperated tone as he took my trunk from me.

"Thanks George," I said before Fred went off on a tangent about how he was the better looking twin on so many levels, and how he pitied George and his terrible features. Within minutes I was laughing so hard, I was having a difficult time catching my breath. I sat down on the bench in the twin's compartment and smiled at them. They are some of the greatest friends to have, and can always make me laugh.

"So how was the rest of your summer?" I asked as Fred sat down next to me and George laid on the bench across from us.

"Nothing too big happened after we all got together at your house 2 weeks ago. It was nice to see everyone from the team, well not everyone since Oliver and Harry couldn't go .. but still." George was saying as Alicia walked in and he stopped talking to help her put her things away. I smiled to myself. It was so obvious that he likes her, but Alicia was in denial. Maybe this year will be their year. I sure hope so!

Fred picked up the conversation his twin had begun, "Yeah, where was he all summer? I was expecting a billion summer practices! We didn't see him once."

I shrugged, "I know Oliver's oldest girl cousin was getting married. Her younger brother Timmy was busy with wedding plans all summer, so Kevin was antsy without his part in crime. Since their families are close Oliver probably had to do wedding plans as well."

"Oh yeah, wasn't the wedding yesterday?" Alicia asked as she sat down across from me next to George who was lounging to take up more than half the bench.

"I think so," I said nonchalantly, as I noticed Alicia give me a once-over.

"Wow Katie, you look even tanner than last weekend! How come we both lay out together, but you're the only one that gets tan! I'm so jealous!" Alicia said with a pout.

"I think you look tan," George said with a shrug. As Alicia looked at him with a smile, Fred snorted. "Aren't you going to give me a compliment now too?" George tried to cover up the open compliment he had just given her.

Alicia didn't notice how embarrassed George really was, but pretended to try and think of one, "Hmmmmmm, let me think … You're hair looks red today."

George crinkled his nose, while Fred and I began to howl with laughter as Angelina and Oliver walked in.

"I think she agrees with what I was saying earlier George. I am the better looking twin!" Fred shouted as he began to parade around the room in an obnoxious model walk. I only began to laugh harder and Alicia joined me as Oliver and Angelina sat down next to me discussing qudditich.

At the end of last year Angelina had become more into qudditich, which was probably because she wants to be appointed captain next year. That is fine with me. I don't want that responsibility, because I have seen how crazy it makes people. Oliver is a prime example of that ..

Speaking of crazy, Oliver was talking with too much enthusiasm for how close he was sitting next to me. His arms were all over the place as he explained to Angelina a new play he thought up over the summer. I gave a look to Alicia telling her how annoyed I was by him and his over the top hand gestures. She sort of smiled and rolled her eyes in reply.

It's funny how best friends can have conversations without even saying anything. Even though Alicia is two years behind me in school we have always been really close. It's probably because our mums were friends, so we grew up together. When I was younger, Alicia was the sister I never had. She was _always_ there for me after my mum died.

I just smile and moved to the very edge of the bench to get away from Oliver and his qudditich talk. I'm sure I will hear more than my fair share throughout the course of this year, so I don't want to draw attention to myself yet. Then I would have to pretend to be interested in the qudditich talk for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

Fred gave me a look too and shot me a wink. That could only mean trouble. He was probably bored and looking for entertainment. I gave him a look and pretended to be annoyed, "What do you want Fred?"

"Oh, I was just giving you the okay to come over here and sit on my lap before Oliver knocks you out without even realizing it," Fred said with a glance at Oliver, who was now glaring at him. Fred looked at me and gestured towards his knee and wriggled his eye brow.

I laughed, "Honestly, I'd rather stay here. Oliver doesn't mind if I'm in his way, right?"

Oliver gave me a look for encouraging Fred, "I don't mind at all Kates. Personally, I don't think it would be safe for you to go over there. He probably wants to test some new product on you."

I nodded, "Good point. But don't let me bother you. Continue your qudditich talk.."

I turned away to have some time to think, and honestly .. avoid him. Talking to Oliver was never good for me, especially when he used that nick name. No one else calls me that, but he always makes a point to.

He had always been around when I was younger. Since he's cousins with Kevin's best friend Timmy, and Oliver was an only child; Kevin, Timmy, and Oliver were all very close. So by default, a lot my summers were spent with Oliver then too. And if we're going to be honest, I always had a slight crush on him when I was younger .. okay wait, if I was REALLY going to be honest with myself. I guess, I still have a slight crush on my captain. Every time I haven't seen him in a while, I finally think I'm going to be over him. Then I see my qudditich obsessed captain and my heart rate quickens and I feel slightly nervous in a way that no other boy makes me feel. You would think that an entire summer would be long enough to get over someone …

"EARTH TO KATIE!" Fred's face came into view as he yelled for my attention.

I gasped in shock, "Sheesh Fred, not so loud."

"Well it's not my fault that you didn't listen to me the first 5 times I said your name," He said with a shrug.

"Sorry I was just thinking, what did you want?" By this point, my face was red with embarrassment.

"Play exploding snap with us!" He demanded like an excited little kid. Guess all was forgiven for ignoring him. I shrugged and stood up to play.

..

The Gryffindor table seemed more crowded than usual as I squeezed into a seat between Fred and Oliver. The sorting was about to begin, and I looked around the room for familiar faces. I couldn't help but to smile, it was nice to be back with everyone.

"So Kates, I saw Kevin as he was leaving for practice. He said you're worried about my mental health," Oliver whispered in my ear as the first years began walking down the aisle towards the sorting hat behind McGonagall. Awww .. they were so cute and little.

I turned slightly back towards him, "You know more than anyone, that Kevin has a way of twisting words. But to answer your question, I will be worried about your mental health if we lose the cup. Don't you agree Ollie?" I finished with a smirk.

He shook his head as if to rid himself of the thought of losing, "The only person that can call me that is your brother, and that's only because he could beat me up. I've definitely outgrown my old nickname."

I giggled, "You know you're about 2 inches taller than my brother now, and soon you'll surpass him in weight. I think you could take him!"

"Honestly, that's one guy I would always want on my team, and to never be against him."

I nodded, "That's probably smart. Who knows what Kevin would resort to, to manage a victory.. but speaking about teams he was telling me, that Puddlemere is keeping an eye on you this year. How does that make you feel Ollie?"

He gave me a small, shy smile, "I just have to hope they like what they see, but will you quit calling me that!"

I shook my head, "Not a chance, you'll always be Ollie to me!"

He was about to reply when Fred turned around in the most pompous manner with Percy's glasses on, "I am head boy and I would appreciate it if you two kept it down, and showed me the amount of respect I deserve!"

I had to disguise my laughter as a cough as the real Percy sent me a glare from down the table. I was giggling uncontrollably as Fred continued to impersonate his older brother perfectly. Percy sent me another glare and I tried to get ahold of myself, but I couldn't with Fred being such a goof. It was amazing how well the twins could impersonate someone, down to the slightest detail of their personality and mannerisms.

Suddenly Oliver turned my chin with his hand, so I was facing him, "If you keep watching him you'll never stop laughing. There's only so much Percy can take before he comes over here to yell at you. I would know. He's my roommate."

I simply nod trying not to make it too obvious how uncomfortable I feel having my face that close to his. When he finally let his hand drop back into his lap, my heart rate didn't seem to slow, "So how busy has your dad been with the Quidditich World Cup being in England next year?" He asked trying to change the subject, and distract me from Fred.

I shrugged, "You know my dad, always working a little too hard. He was barely home this summer though. Only Kevin and I home for most of the meals. Your dad is in sports too in Scotland. I bet he's been busy as well."

"Oh yeah, he's been so busy mum has to make him promise to come home for dinner. She likes eating dinner together during the summer and holidays since it's a rare occasion." I nodded with a smile. I've met his mum a couple of times, and she was the most kindhearted woman I had ever met. Very friendly and seemed like the family oriented type.

"I bet she misses her baby boy Ollie so much while he's away at school," I joked and Oliver actually blushed slightly.

Fred started laughing behind me, "Yeah, _Ollie the momma's boy_."

I laughed as Oliver gave Fred a warning look, but Fred continued to taunt him by making baby references as the food appeared in front of us. "Does Ollie want me to pass him the chicken, or even feed him? Here comes the train Ollie, open up! Choo choo!" Fred held a chicken in front Oliver's mouth with a straight face as I started to put food on my plate. Suddenly, I didn't even know it happened because he moved so quickly, but Fred was whining about how much his arm hurt. Oliver must have punched him .. or something.

"Bloody HELL Oliver. Katie said it first, why didn't you punch her," Fred pouted.

"Kates knows when to shut up, but you don't Fred," Oliver said quietly.

"Whatever I'm going to be bruised tomorrow but .. You know what I think," Fred said and then turned to talk to Angelina.

"Katie what classes did you decide to take? I can't remember .." Alicia asked. She had been discussing class schedules with the Longbottom boy. Alicia was always so nice to everyone .. and the Longbottom boy always looks a little lonely.

"Well, I decided on transfiguration, charms, defense, herbology, potions, Care of Magical Creatures and unfortunately arithmancy. ..My dad insisted. Kevin was naturally good at that class, but it's so hard for me."

Alicia nodded sympathetically, "You'll be fine. You always are."

I sighed as I opted out of dessert, and decided to leave the Great Hall early. I had to go to the bathroom so badly, and I needed to not sit so close to Oliver.

Angelina and Alicia caught up with me as I was leaving. "Why were you hurrying out of there?" Angelina complained. "They were just putting out the desserts, and I had been planning on getting a huge piece of chocolate cake to eat."

I laughed. Angelina has always had a terrible sweet tooth, "I didn't make you leave Ang."

She rolled her eyes, "Well you didn't make me, but I've missed you two! Plus we have to do our first night slumber party, which always starts right after the feast."

I blushed, because our ritual had escaped my mind, "Okay let's go. I have some chocolate for you in our room."

..

We were all three laying on mine and Angelina's beds. We had pushed them together when we had first gotten in the room. The curtains were now closed, and we had no idea what was going on outside of them because Angelina set a silencing spell. No one could hear what we were saying, and we couldn't hear them. There were 2 other girls in the 6th year dorm, but Angelina's strong personality didn't really get along with them. We didn't usually talk very much even though I got along with them fine when she wasn't around.

"Sooo Katie, the topic of the night," Alicia paused as she glanced over and Angelina. I looked at them in confusion, before she gushed excitedly. "WHAT was that between you and Oliver at dinner?"

I shook my head, "I should have known you two would make something out of that!"

"But really Katie! How could we not! The way he turned your head away from Fred .. it almost looked as if he were about to kiss you right at the Gryffindor table in front of all of us! I honestly couldn't believe what I was seeing."

"It looked romantic," Alicia added. She was watching my face carefully, so I just shrugged, "Besides the fact that it wasn't romantic, and he was just trying to avoid a confrontation with his power hungry roommate who was made head boy."

Angelina just shook her head, "I think this is the year for you two. He's liked you for forever, and I know you've always liked him. I think he's finally realized it!"

I laid back on the bed, "That's _never going to happen_ guys. At one point I might have believed you, but I don't anymore." I rolled on my side, signaling that I had to get to sleep. It was late and we have classes tomorrow … I heard Alicia whisper something to Angelina. Probably telling her to drop it. Angelina always brings this up at the beginning of the school year ..

I was over Oliver Wood, I told myself .. my pathetic little crush from childhood on my captain ended at the end of last year when he said goodbye in that stupid Scottish accent. I rolled over trying to clear my head of his permanently wind-blown brown hair, and warm dark brown eyes. Sometime after that I fell asleep worrying about the long day ahead of me.

..

_I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late_. The words I was chanting in my head matched the rhythm of my frantic footsteps down the dark corridor of the dungeon. Almost there … I got in the room and scanned for open seats. The one thing that I didn't want to do today was attract attention to myself. The only Gryffindor in a potions class with Snape was not a good place to be regardless.

I sat down in the only open seat towards the front and began to get my paper and quill out quietly. I wanted to be ready to take notes when class started in a second.

"I don't think he saw you sneak in, so you're safe," Came a whisper next to me.

I spun towards the voice in shock feeling slightly startled, but couldn't help but smile when I saw Cedric sitting next to me. How I had not noticed I was sitting by him was unusual, but he completely surprised me. We've always been friendly towards each other. Our dads worked together and grandparents were friends, but I had never really hung out with him since he is in Hufflepuff. Our friendship was just the occasional chat in class. "Thanks for keeping an eye out for me. I know this class will be miserable since I'm the only Gryffindor. Maybe having you as an ally will make this class tolerable."

He smiled, "I'm honestly only here to be support for the poor, only, smart Gryffindor in potions."

I laughed, and was about to respond, but Snape started class so I put my head down to take notes.

"I'm glad to see the best of the best in this class," he began with a smirk. "Even if there are a few surprises. We seem to have weeded out the problems from previous years. Today we will begin by you showing me what you want to get out of the class. Pick a potion, and complete it before the end of the class. Begin."

While the rest of the class began to scramble about, trying to get their supplies. I started my fire and sat for a second, deciding which potion to do by looking at the table of contents. … how to choose … My brother and I had been debating the topic of luck over the break, and this was the first time it was in the text book. That meant that it was difficult enough, but could I do it? … I'll try it.

I smiled as I made my decision and got to work. As terrible as Snape had always been to me, I had found out at the OWLS exam, that I had a natural talent for brewing.

I completely lost track of the rest of the room as I worked. Stirring my cauldron as I added the ingredients. I wanted to get as far as I could. Katie Bell was anything but a slacker, even if Snape disagreed.

There were 5 minutes left in class, and I had completed it. I put my potion in a glass and topped it. I began to clean my area as I felt someone walk up behind me.

"Well Miss Bell, I see you took the easy way out. I'm not surprised," came a stern voice from behind me.

I turned around feeling nervous, and I knew he could tell, "Honestly sir, I challenged myself."

He laughed, "Of course you did. As you have probably already noticed, Gryffindor members don't have a talent for this class. Considering the lack of skill in your house, I might call them incompetent."

I looked around as I finished cleaning up my desk, "I guess I didn't notice. But here is my Felix Felices, sir." I handed it to him and practically sprinted out of the class. I didn't want to hear his snide remarks. I was so happy to be out of that class and onto my way to lunch. I was almost to the Great Hall when Cedric stopped me.

"KATIE!" I heard him yell.

I paused and waited for him as I shifted my bag full of books from one shoulder to the other, "Yeah?" I asked as he came close.

He was breathing slightly faster than normal from trying to catch up, "I just thought you would want to know that Snape looked really impressed by your potion."

I looked at him in shock, "Really?"

"Yes, he didn't say anything though. That would have been too much for him," Cedric joked.

I smiled and then waved to Oliver and the twins as they walked by, "Thanks for telling me that Cedric. That seriously made my day."

"No problem, see you around Katie." He said as we started walking to our own house tables.

I sat down and let my bag land heavily next to me, "Hey boys!" I said cheerily. They said hey as they put food in their mouths at an exponential rate.

"So what was that with you and Cedric?" George asked with a smirk.

I blushed, and was about to tell him the good news about Snape, but of course. The twins jump to conclusions.

"YOU like him?" Fred whispered furiously as he glared over at the next table.

"I heard you say _he made your day_," George mock whispered.

I laughed, "No! Cedric was just nice to me in potions, and I needed that since I'm the only Gryffindor in there with Snape. I'm happy because apparently Snape was impressed by my potion."

The twins looked at me in shock. I just nodded, "See, now stop assuming things about my love life. It's complicated enough without you two butting in."

* * *

**Please review! It's a bit long, but I wanted to give a feel of the story. I will update soon if I get reviews! ~Grace**


	2. A Little Bit of Qudditich

_Hello again! I was super excited by the number of people who checked out the story! I know it was only the beginning, but I would really appreciate your opinions in reviews! Also, the next chapters in one of the favorite I've written, so I'm not going to update till I get some reviews!_

I own NOTHING Harry Potter related

* * *

I sighed as my quill broke. Maybe that was a sign. It was too late to be doing homework still in the common room.

"Are you done already?" Angelina asked in tone that had a little bit of panic in it.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes before replying, "Of course not. This charms essay has to practically be a novel."

She snorted as she tried not to laugh out loud at my dramatic comment, which caused Alicia to burst out laughing. Then I started laughing at how hard Ang was trying not to laugh. Soon all three of us were cracking up over nothing but exhaustion, and forgetting for a moment about our dreaded pile of homework.

Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and I turned around quickly. Oliver stood in the doorway of the stairs to the boys' dorm. He looked very angry with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. I began to pack my things in a hurry. I wanted to try to get out of there before he freaked out. I didn't want to deal with his wrath. As I was packing the other two noticed why I was freaking out and followed suit.

"What do you three think you are doing? We have our first qudditich practice of the year tomorrow, and you're staying up late hanging out in the common room?" I glanced at him over my shoulder as I headed for the stairs with my book bag. He looked livid. We must have woken him up, because he's usually really grouchy right when he gets up.

"We were doing homework, really Oliver." Alicia tried to explain. None of us wanted to be doing extra laps tomorrow during practice.

"It didn't look that way to me Spinnet," He said looking even angrier. I could tell he was about to blow up at Alicia for lying, so I stepped in with an attempt of calming him down.

"Oliver, what would you say if I would pinky promise that we were really working on homework until a minute before you came down," He knew from our shared childhood that I would NEVER lie on a pinky promise. It may sound odd but it was an inside promise of sorts that I would probably never break a pinky promise, even if only Kevin, Timmy, and Oliver knew what it meant.

He just nodded and turned to go back up to his dorm without yelling at us, "You 3 better be performing at your best tomorrow at practice."

We sprinted up the girl's stairs before he could his change his mind and yell. As we reached the 4th year landing, we were giggling uncontrollably. "Way to distract him Katie! Hopefully he's not mad at us tomorrow!" Alicia said as she went towards the door.

"Oh he won't be mad. You SAW that look he gave Katie.." Angelina said as she continued up the stairs. I just didn't say anything as I continued up the stairs and got ready for bed. I didn't want to encourage them, because they insist on talking about him and I getting together. _It is never going to happen_. He only thinks about qudditich, and someday when he realizes all the girls want him. He will be able to pick anyone, and it won't be me.

..

"COME ON TEAM! IT'S ONLY THE FIRST PRACTICE OF THE YEAR! YOU SHOULD BE MORE ENERGETIC SINCE YOU'RE NOT SORE AND TIRED!" Came Oliver's booming voice from across the field.

Oh Oliver, he's practically gone insane over the course of the practice. Being out on the pitch must have reminded him that it's his last year to win the qudditich cup as captain … well I should have said, even more insane than usual.

"It's the first practice! We should be taking it easy!" Angelina yelled back. I had to some what agree with her on that one. We've been out here for forever.

"ALL RIGHT MATES, THAT'S A WRAP. LOCKER ROOM!" He yelled a bit angrily, and started towards the ground.

Great, lecture time … why did Angelina have to open her big mouth? If any of us get an attitude with Oliver .. it's her. I walked slowly into the room dreading the long speech. I'm so tired already, and my Arithmancy homework isn't done yet! It's going to be a long night…

Due to my slow pace I made my way in after the rest of my team .. Just my luck, there's no more room on the bench. The rest of the team was lounging around, so I just leaned against the wall and put my chin on my broom.

"By the way OLIVER I have a huge bruise on my arm from your violence at dinner the other night," Fred announced to the whole team while glaring at our captain. "You're lucky I didn't report you!"

"Katie, you can sit on my lap if you want," George joked as he leaned back and winked. What is it with the twins and them asking me to sit on their lap?

"Or you could get up, and let HER sit down," Alicia said with a fake sweet smile.

"You could sit on my lap too, you know Alicia. I can see you were jealous I asked Katie," George shot back with a smirk.

"I was not!" Alicia started to blush.

"You-" George started, but I interrupted. I just wanted to let Oliver talk so we would leave sooner.

"I'm fine standing right here, George, but thank you," I say tiredly.

"Okay, okay team, now listen up, because I've been going about this all wrong. We should have won last year, and the year before that … but we didn't.. Anyways, I looked back to see why that was. Past years the first couple practices were a joke, so from now on every practice is going to count … act as if it's our last," He began to ramble.

I yawned and leaned forward onto my broom. Pretty soon my eyes began to slowly close and the lids became heavy. This was going to be a long lecture, so maybe I'll just rest my eyes a while..

"KATES!"

I stood up straight, "I was listening!" I looked around quickly to find an empty locker room … what the? Oh … I must have fallen asleep during the lecture. Whoops, I wonder how long I've been out. I mean no one's left here but Oliver and myself, so it must have been for a while. .. You know you're too tired and overworked when you fall asleep standing up!

"Well now Kates, you need to get more sleep and not be up late partying in the common room. You need to be able to stay wake during my pep talks on strategy. They're really important. I was discussing new formations …" He started sternly.

"I'm sorry Oliver … I just had a lot of charms homework that I was doing until late that night, and then today I was working on Arithmancy before practice. You know how I am with that particular subject. I promise to make sure to get more sleep on practice nights," I assured him as I took off my practice robes so I was just wearing my navy blue sweat pants.

"You're still having trouble? I can help you again. If you'd like," He said sincerely as he was referring to last year.

I smiled, "When have I ever not been having trouble with that class .. but thanks, it'd help a lot."

"It's not a problem. Just tell me on the nights you need help, and we'll go to the library. Maybe after we're done we can even go over some formations, since you slept through my ideas for the season," He finished with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled at him guiltily, "I SAID I was sorry, Ollie. What more do you want from me?"

"HEY! We agreed on never using that nick name!"

"I don't ever remember agreeing to that," I protested as I put my hands on my hips "Plus you still use mine."

"But I made my own variation of it! Ollie, just doesn't sound manly enough for me," He smirked at me.

"You're many things Captain, but manly is not one of them," I laughed as I walked up the last flight of moving stairs.

"I am very manly!" He said in a deeper voice.

I glanced over at him while we continue to walk towards the common room, "You just keep telling yourself that"

He mumbled something I couldn't hear, "What will I do with you Kates? I try to lay down the law after you fell asleep during my first practice talk … and then you end up giving me a hard time. I have my work cut out for me this year with you and the twins. Too much trouble to handle."

"Look Ollie, it's not my fault! Your Scottish accent just puts me right to sleep. It's like a lullaby. And as for trouble, you know I can't help it. Kevin just taught me so well"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Well, if that's how it's going to be … I'll just leave you to make fun of me, and the way I talk," he called over his shoulder as he went over to sit with the twins. He's always been a bit self-conscience when people bring up his accent, but most of the girls at Hogwarts think it's hot.

Whatever, he's not really mad. I have some homework to get done so I sat at the furthest table from the fireplace and got to work.

About an hour into my arithmancy essay, the twins came over, "Hey Katie, you see those 5th year boys near the fire?"

I glanced over there and was embarrassed to make eye contact with 3 out of the 5 boys over there. I glared at the twins thinking they wanted me to make awkward eye contact, "Yeah, why?"

George was laughing so Fred spoke up, "We just thought we would inform you that they were debating the prettiest girls in the room and you were one of them."

I rolled my eyes and looked back down to my homework. I was trying to ignore them, but they sat at my table and continued the subject, "Well Katie, do you think any of them are cute? I bet if you went after them, they would be thrilled!" George smirked at me.

"Who would be thrilled?" Came a Scottish voice from behind me.

I turned around and smiled at him, "someone normal to save me! I told you two to stay out of my love life."

He laughed as he sat down, "I thought it looked like the twins were harassing you. How's the essay going."

The twins started cracking up as I replied, "It could be worse. But what now you two?"

George took a deep breath to calm his laughter, "Your admirers are now glaring at Oliver! I wonder if they were going to come over here!" As soon as he finished his sentence, the twins began to howl with laughter again. I just looked down at my homework, refusing to look at the 5th year boys.

"What is he talking about Kates?" Oliver looked so confused as he noticed the 5th year boys were indeed staring at us.

"The twins probably pulled a prank on them and said it was you," I shrugged tried to get back to work. There was no way they were glaring at Oliver because he was talking to me.

George shook his head, "They think Katie's pretty, so they're jealous."

I laughed, "You two are too bored for your own good! Don't you have homework to be doing right now?"

They both pretended to think about it before they shook their heads. Then they walked across the room and sat in the corner whispering to each other. It was probably about some prank or product. I'm glad they didn't stay over here, because I was almost done and I wanted to finish this horrible assignment.

As I finished, I noticed that Oliver had begun to work on qudditich plays. Does this boy ever give qudditich a break? "Can you look over my arithmancy?"

"Switch you. Look at the plays I thought up last night," He said without looking up. I passed him my homework, and I looked at the plays as he read my homework. They're complex as usual, but very unique. I also noticed that the twins actually looked as if they were finishing up some essays … wow that's a first. Or maybe they're due tomorrow.

"Your Arithmancy is pretty good … we can meet in the library tomorrow to go over your next assignment. I know I'll have transfiguration homework from McGonagall, so I'll be there anyways," Oliver said as he stood up and stretched. "But I'm off to bed, and you should go soon. Night Kates."

"Night Oliver," I said but I was distracted. My essay was just good? I had worked so hard on it. After I finished rereading it I packed my things and walked up to my dorm. Angelina was sitting on her bed reading, and I sent her a glare as I got ready for bed.

"Hey, you can't be mad at me. Oliver told us to leave quietly, so he could talk to you about sleeping during qudditich lectures. He was already mad enough at me, but the twins were trying to be loud on our way out but you were in a deep sleep!" Angelina apologized looking guilty.

"How could you just leave me?" I asked sadly as I lay down on my bed. "You and Alicia probably went along with it so we would have time alone."

She smiled and muttered something under her breath. I sighed. I love my friends and I'm very close with them. We hang out a lot every day, but they've always try to push me towards Oliver .. and that's clearly never going to happen. They don't understand no matter how many times I saw it!

..

I got up as soon as my alarm went off, even though I felt terrible. I slowly walked to the shower, and got ready for school.

"GET UP ANGELINA!" I yell from the bathroom, and can hear her grumbling as I pull my hair back into my usual high pony tail.

"Why do you always get up soon enough to glam yourself up, but then never do your hair. You ALWAYS wear your hair back …" Angelina whined as she walked into the bathroom.

"You know it bugs me if it's down …" I protest, as I put on a little make up.

"You could use a headband or something , but okay I know I'm going to lose this battle. Why don't you just go force the twins to do their homework … McGonagall will probably kick them off the team if they don't do the assignment again," Angelina yells before she starts the shower.

I smile to myself. She wouldn't want FRED off the team! I put my transfiguration and potions books in my bag and make my way down the stairs. I was surprised to find the twins already in the common room.

"Good morning Katie!" Fred greeted me. Oliver and George gave me a wave from the table closest to the fire.

I smiled at them as I walked over there … why are they up? They appeared to be doing homework, but they had to have been doing something else. I just sat down and began to read over my transfiguration essay due today. Just to make sure that there weren't any mistakes.

Before too long Alicia came running down the stairs, "Oh whew, I thought you guys left without me!"

"We would never leave without you," George said, turning on his charm.

"Oh, hmm, Katie do you remember earlier this week? Yes, I believe they ran to breakfast without us …" Alicia said raising her eyebrow.

I laughed. "You did leave without us … something about missing the cooking of Hogwarts."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fred sit up straighter as Angelina walked over to our table, "Let's go. I'm starving," He said and we all headed down to breakfast.

I sat down next to Alicia, until George wedged himself between us. I put a waffle on my plate and listened to the conversation going on between my friends, but I didn't feel like participating. I still wasn't feeling my greatest. I was just a little off since I woke up. It didn't help that I got a letter from my Grandmum in the post and she seemed to be upset with Kevin again for not writing last month.

"Well I better be going. See you in Transfiguration Angelina," I said before I walked out of the Great Hall in a hurry to the bathroom to throw up. I made it up to class and found my seat just in time. My detour to the bathroom had taken a while.

Angelina sent me a questioning look on my almost tardiness, but I just gave her a look telling her I would explain later. I focused on paying attention in class, so I could try to ignore my churning stomach. I definitely caught some sort of bug. Hopefully it lessens before practice tonight.

"Good job Miss Bell! You were the first one in the class. Five points to Gryffindor!" McGonagall said with a smile as she looked at my tea set. I smiled and began to pack my books. I needed to head to the library to finish my potions essay before class. I had over an hour, but I was still worried about getting done.

I sat at a far table with all the books I needed around me and began to work. I was nearly finished when Oliver walked up, "Hey Kates, how's the homework going? You appear to have the whole library here before you to reference."

I smiled tiredly at him, "I just really need to be thorough. You know how Snape is."

Oliver nodded gravely as he sat down and got his own homework out. We worked in silence for some time, "I also meant to ask Kates, do you need to work on Arithmancy tonight after practice?"

I set my quill down and sighed, "Honestly Oliver, I really need to be doing arithmancy with you tonight, but I'm not sure I'll be up for it. I've been feeling terrible all day and I got sick before transfiguration. I think I need to just focus on getting though practice."

He gave me a once-over looking worried, "Were you going to ask if you could skip practice today?"

"No, no Oliver. I know I need to be there.." I began to explain, but he surprisingly held up his hand to stop me.

"I better not see you at practice tonight if you're not feeling well. I mean it," Oliver said in a stern voice, and I was completely shocked. I had thought he would be super angry if I said I needed to miss practice, but he's the one who told me not to go. Huh, well I guess life IS full of surprises.

"Thanks Oliver," was all I could say.

"Not a problem, I guess I'm just a little more than stressed because my star seeker may not be able to practice without a ton of supervision. Surprisingly Snape is the one who volunteered to oversee our practices. We all know that's not a coincidence." Oliver finished angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently Sirius Black has been spotted near Hogwarts, and that's apparently a concern for Harry's well being. What isn't though. He comes with a lot of baggage." Oliver finished quietly. Almost as if he were thinking out loud.

I smiled sadly at my captain, "Well speaking of Snape, I need to be off to potions. Don't worry though. We will think of something to fix this!"

Oliver smiled sadly, "Bye Kates, good luck in potions."

I waved and hurried out of the library. I wanted to be a little early, so Snape couldn't remark on my tardiness. I sat down and got my books out before many other people were even in the room.

As Cedric walked in right as class was starting I gave him a friendly smile and began taking notes.

* * *

_Well? A little more of Katie and Oliver together … as I said from before. Review and you won't be dissappointed! ~Grace_


	3. The Dreadful Defeat

**Hello again, I decided to update because this story is getting a lot of interest. A lot of people are reading and getting alerts. The next step is reviewing, so please review with your thoughts! This chapter is still building the plot, but I'm not going to update the next chapter until I get reviews because this next chapter is one of my favorite.**

* * *

I still felt terrible, but decided to go to qudditich practice anyways. I know how Oliver can get and how upset he would really be if I missed practice. Qudditich is his number one priority. No matter what.

I knew I made the right decision for the team, but with every step towards the pitch my mood got worse and worse. By the time I got to the locker room I was in no mood to talk and practically ignored everyone around me as I got dressed. As we headed out to the pitch I kept repeating to myself that I had to be there.

To say it was my worst practice ever on the team was an understatement. My passes were weak, and not quite on target. My catches and shots were sloppy. What made it worse was the look of disapproval I got from Oliver on our way into the locker rooms. I didn't want to deal with his disappointment in my performance, so I put my broom in the shed and jogged to my spot on the far side of the lake.

As I sat in my alcove trying not to think about my beyond terrible practice, I noticed someone walking towards me. Dread filled me as the person came nearer. Even in the fading light I noticed it was a tall male with brown hair. Great, I didn't want to talk to Oliver. Obviously that was why I left without listening to him lecture. I looked down at the grass as the foot steps became closer.

"Oliver I REALLY don't want to talk about this right now," I said before he was close enough to actually join me. Maybe he would get the picture and just keep walking.

"I'm guessing by your state of dress and lovely tone when you thought I was Oliver, that you didn't have the best qudditich day," came a voice next to me as he sat down. He had a tired smile on his face and shrugged. "I've had one of those kinds of days as well."

I blushed in pure embarrassment, "I'm sorry! I only saw you at a distance, and assumed Oliver was hunting me down to yell at me."

Cedric laughs, "I doubt Wood would yell at you for one bad practice."

I simply shrug and look around the sheltered area with trees all around. This is my favorite place to go when I just need some peace and quiet, but I surprisingly don't mind that Cedric joined my solitude. "Well I did just have the worst practice of my qudditich career and who knows with that crazy captain of mine, but what happened in your day? You seemed fine in potions?" I asked him to be friendly. Plus it was easier to talk about other people's problems than my own.

"Oh I just got a letter from my father today. You know how it is. The pressure from home to be perfect. Our families are similar in that sense. At least I know that's how your Grandmum Montessor is," Cedric finished with a smile.

I laughed, knowing all too well of the pressures Cedric was feeling. My grandparents were not as hard on me, because I was the only granddaughter they had. Kevin and my 3 cousins on the other hand had a lot to prove, especially since the males 'carry on the wizarding name.'

"Diggory I have no idea what you have to worry about. Your qudditich captain, at the top of our year, and well-mannered when it comes to social events like the Christmas Ball my Grandmum has every year. I can't see how your family is worried about you. Now my brother Kevin on the other hand …"

Cedric gave me the first real smile of the evening, "Your brother does seem to do his own thing, but I respect him for that. Plus he went pro, so even if your Grandparents pretend to be upset. You know they're really very proud."

I smile, "Maybe my Grandfather, but he could NEVER admit that when my Grandmum is around."

Cedric laughed, because he knew I was completely right. Our grandparents were friends so our families know each other, but most families in the wizarding world know each other in some way or another.

I stand up and dust myself off, "Well I better get going before my team gets too worried. It was nice talking Cedric."

"It was very pleasant indeed. See you around Miss. Bell," He said with a wave as he stayed by the lake.

I walked back to the common room and sat on the couch waiting for the team to get back. Oliver must still be lecturing them. I felt bad leaving, when it was probably my fault he was still lecturing on the terrible practice.

..

"Kates! What are you doing down here?" Oliver's voice pierced through a dream I had been having. I sat up suddenly, and found that I was on a couch in the empty common room. Whoops, I must have fallen asleep when I was waiting on the team.

I stood slowly to make my way to my dorm, when Oliver grabbed my arm, "Kates you shouldn't have gone to practice tonight. I could tell you didn't feel any better. How about we work on your Arithmancy tomorrow in the library." He finished with an encouraging smile.

I nodded and smiled. At least he wasn't mad, "Night Ol."

He let go of my arm, but the place on my arm where his hand had been holding was tingling from this touch, "Night Kates."

..

Now that we were in full swing of qudditich season, I couldn't be any more busy. Balancing qudditich, classes, eating, and sleeping was getting difficult. But just to make things more challenging, Professor McGonagall decided the 6th years needed to have another career meeting to make sure we were on track starting off the year in NEWT classes.

As I sat down in her office I could feel her calculating gaze on me, "So Miss. Bell, how is the semester going thus far."

I shrug, "I am feeling fine in every class but arithmancy, but I can handle that."

She nods, "Your marks are looking fine, but I was surprised at the work load you decided on. The list of classes seems to have grown since we talked last year. This many NEWTS is not mandatory for someone wishing to go to play professional qudditich."

I blush and look down at my hands, "I actually thought a bit about what you said about potentially becoming a Healer, and decided to keep my options open this year."

She smiled approvingly, "Well in that case. If you would like some help in making that decision, you could work occasionally with Madam Pomphrey in the hospital wing."

I look at her in shock. I had never heard of a student doing this before, "That would really help me to decide if this was the right thing for me. I didn't know students could do that."

"I actually cannot take credit for this idea. It was actually Professor Snape who thought of it. He said you would have the most promise in your year to become a Healer, since the potions portion is the hardest part for the training. He thought it would help you for the future. How about we plan on you starting next semester? Once .. Oliver has cooled down on his qudditich worries." She smiles.

I look at her in shock, and can only nod my head in acknowledgement as she dismisses me, so the next student can come in. I can't believe Snape volunteered me for that. What is the world coming to?

..

The evening before the big game against Hufflepuff I found myself with Oliver in the library while the stormy weather raged outside. He finally had time between telling all the people on the team what to do at the game to help me with my homework. I swear he's come up to me 5 times today telling me to "be more aggressive with the quaffle."

We were working on my arithmancy when the twins came up, "Who wants to join us to the kitchens for a pregame team snack!"

"Sorry boys but I really need to get this done!" I said anxiously. This class was starting to stress me out.

They looked at Oliver expectantly, "Sorry but she needs me here."

The twins frown at exactly the same time, "PARTY POOPERS!" they yell as they run out of the library before Madam Prince can kick them out.

I frown and return to my essay, "Now which one did you say?" I asked him, but he didn't reply. I was forced to look up from my book, which I had been trying to avoid all night because I didn't want to be distracted, ".. Oliver?"

Oliver was paying no attention to me, but was glaring straight ahead. I followed where he was looking, and was not too surprised when I saw Flint. Oliver seriously hates Flint more than any other person after he got his team got out of playing the game tomorrow in this weather.

When Flint saw me look at him he gave me a wink and turned his back to walk away. Oliver started to stand with his fists formed in a hard ball, "Oliver?" I ask putting a calming hand on his arm. "he's not worth it. He's just scared of how good we are, but which one do you think I should put first in the essay?"

It took me a while, but soon Oliver was back to his regular cheerful Scottish self. Helping me with this terrible essay, and turning it from a T to an E.

After a while I could tell Oliver was getting tired, "You should head up to bed captain. I can handle it from here."

"No I'm fine. It should only take a wee bit longer from here anyways. Plus I won't get much sleep tonight, and you have a calming personality. If I go up to the common room I'll just get nervous."

I just nodded and tried to hold back my laugh as I went back to my essay. Sure he still has his Scottish accent instead of English like most of the school, but he rarely says words like 'wee' or 'aye' or 'lass'. Every time he does, I have a hard time keeping a straight face.

"What's so funny Kates?" Oliver asks. I just look at him and his eyes narrow. "Ha, ha, ha." He's honestly a little bit self-conscious about his accent at times, but I don't know why. I find it adorable …. But then again who am I? His cousin's friend kid sister.

"Really Oliver, I'm sorry. You know how much I love your accent," I look into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I guess I forgive you," he smirked as he gave me a look and a joke push … See this is the thing. Oliver never knows his own strength, so as I went falling out of my chair

"…OW" I say from the floor, while I look up at him.

"I'm so sorry Kates! I didn't mean to," He said as he helped me up, while I start laughing at the situation.

"Maybe we should just head to the common room but… keep your distance!" I joke as we pack up and make our way up to the common room.

…

We made our way to the locker rooms through the pouring rain in silence. We changed and suited up in our scarlet robes in silence as well, but the eeriest part of it all was that Oliver couldn't seem to get his speech out. He just stood before us in silence, or attempting to speak, but only making gulping noises.

We eventually just followed him out onto the pitch. The wind was so strong we couldn't even hear if the crowd was cheering. I looked around at the pouring rain, and wondered how on earth Harry was going to catch the snitch in this.

As Madam Hooch blew her whistle we were off. Angelina Alicia and I worked together and somehow got up 50 points, but the weather was only getting worse. Oliver called a time-out for us to regroup. Under the umbrella I was feeling a little hopeless until Hermione came over and did something to Harry's glasses. Oliver looked so happy that it had to be something good.

Suddenly we had to get back up into the air, and it was hard to even see the other chasers let alone Harry or Oliver. I was trying to concentrate when suddenly Alicia screamed. I looked over to her to see if she was hurt, but she was only looking down. About one hundred dementors were beneath us, and I could hardly breathe. Suddenly I saw something falling from above me, and watched in horror as I realized it was Harry.

..

It was bad. So bad. We had lost by 100 points after Cedric caught the snitch. We were all huddled around Harry as he laid on his hospital bed. Hermione and Ron were there as well. We were all muddy and soaking wet still from the game, but none of us cared enough to change.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" Fred asked looking white.

"What happened?" Harry asked sitting up quickly.

We all looked around at each other before Fred finally answered, "You fell off. Must've been – what- 50 feet?"

"We thought you died!" Alicia said sounding distraught.

"But the match, what happened? Are we going to replay?" Harry asked anxiously. No one dared to reply, "We didn't _lose_?"

"Diggory got the snitch," George answered at last. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what happened. When he looked back and saw you in the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square .. even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked looking around.

"Still in the showers. We think he's trying to drown himself," Fred informed him.

I sighed and stood up to leave. I should probably go check on our captain to make sure he hasn't in fact drowned himself. I left the hospital wing as Fred and George were trying to console Harry.

I hurried back down to the locker rooms, and wasn't surprised to still hear the showers running when I opened the door. I walked over to the boys side determined to get Oliver out of the shower. He was in the last shower stall and I was hoping he wasn't naked.

I stopped just short of his shower, "Oliver Wood you come out here this instant, and stop sulking."

Suddenly I see him sit down on the far wall fully dressed from the game, so the water is hitting him in the face. I sigh and go over to sit next to him, "Oliver everything is going to be alright. We can still win."

He turned his head, and looked at me with the most dead look in his eyes, "Kates I really wish I could believe that, but I feel as if I've failed as a captain.."

I glare at him and shake my head. I stand up and turn off the water, "Come on Oliver, Harry woke up. We both know you're the best captain, but we should be up there." He nods and takes my hand I've been holding out to help him up and we head up to see Harry with the rest of the team.

* * *

**Okay it wasn't too exciting, but I had to set some more things up. Next chapter is Halloween and Hogsmead and full of fun! Please review! ~Grace**


	4. Unexpected Everything

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far, but its only just beginning! .. I've decided to update even though for the amount of people reading I have gotten like no reviews. This is one of my favorite chapters so I will NOT update until people review. I will update as soon as I get reviews because I have the next chapter written, so it's up to you!**

* * *

"I can't believe Halloween falls on a Saturday this year! So lucky!" Alicia gushed as we got ready for Hogsmead.

"I'm excited too! I was worried Oliver was going to schedule practice, but I'm glad he didn't. Are you going with George?" I asked as I started to pull my hair back.

"NO! You're not wearing your hair up today! I forbid it," She said and took my hair tie away, "And George never officially asked, but we're all going together …"

"It's not like you want to go with them to Zonko's for hours, so maybe it's better this way," I agreed as we head out the door of room. Angelina was waiting in the common room for us, but it appeared the boys had already left for breakfast.

"Yeah, they were too hungry to wait, or something immature like that," Angelina said with a small smile.

"Well then good thing we know the way to the Great Hall," Alicia joked.

"Come on guys, we need to get down there, so we can leave for Hogsmead before 11," I said as we started to leave the common room. We made it to the Great Hall fairly quickly, walked across the room, and towards our usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"You could NOT eat that many in a minute, you're on!" Exclaimed Fred as George piled blueberry muffins on his plate. I assume they had just began an eating contest, but they usually eat like pigs anyways … oh boys.

I took a piece of bacon off a platter and began to nibble on it, when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around, and was very surprised to see Cedric Diggory. What was the Hufflepuff captain doing at the Gryffindor table so soon after their victory?

"Morning Katie," he started with a charming smile. "I was wondering if you would like to join me in Hogsmead today, that is if you haven't already been asked by someone else," he finished as he glanced across the table at the boys.

I too looked across the table in shock where Cedric was looking. Who would ask me to Hogsmead at this table? Wait, Cedric asked me? I look back up at him with a shy smile, "No one else has asked me."

"Excellent! How about we meet at the front doors in ten minutes, so you have time to eat breakfast-" He began to say, but was interrupted by Oliver who I had thought was talking some of the boys in his year sitting on the other side of him.

"Too bad we have qudditich practice today," he said with a smug smile.

"We don't have practice today Oliver," Fred informed him.

"Of course we do!" He says in outrage.

"You never scheduled it," Alicia reasoned.

Oliver muttered, "I guess I didn't.."

After hearing the final words from my captain I turned back around, "I'd love to join you in Hogsmead. See you in 10."

He smiled, and walked back to his table.

I put some pancakes on my plate, and began to eat.

"Lookie here! Katie Bell has a hot date to Hogsmead!" Laughed Alicia.

"Oh shut it," I said with a smirk.

"She's just jealous, because she doesn't have a date. Plus Cedric is debatably one of the best looking boys in the school," Angelina said with a proud smile.

"I could ask him to bring one of his friends for you," I said with a glance at George, who narrowed his eyes.

"Really, I-" Alicia began.

"You can come with us Alicia," George volunteered.

"I'm not sure …" she said with a smile.

"PLEASEEEEE!" George said giving her puppy eyes. He should have just asked her, and he wouldn't have to worry. As I finished eating I felt a pang of sadness. I wished Oliver wanted to go with me .. but I stopped myself right away. That was a lost cause, and I knew that.

"Well I'm going to meet Cedric. See you all later," I said with a wave.

I made my way out to the hall to meet him by the door where he was talking to another Hufflepuff qudditich player..

I smiled my greeting, and we were on our way. We had a steady flow of conversation, and it wasn't awkward the entire way there … he really was good looking

"So where would you like to go first?" He asked with a smile.

"Hmm … well we could go to Zonko's and see the new stuff before it gets crowded," I propose.

"Sounds good to me," He agreed.

The rest of the day was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I found myself laughing almost as much as I do when I'm around the twins. It wasn't awkward at all like I feared it would be.

We were down by the shrieking shack, when we met up with the gang.

"Hey guys!" I waved to them.

"Oh hey," Alicia said, "We haven't seen you all afternoon!"

I laughed, "Yeah, we were just about to go to The Three Broomsticks. Want to join us?" I asked.

"We were just about to head there also. Are you sure?"Ang asked looking at Cedric.

"Of course. We would love for you all to join us," he answered sincerely. He did look a little nervous to be going with the Gryffindor qudditich team, but at least Oliver wasn't here. He was probably with some people from his year.

After a round of drinks with my friends, Cedric turned towards me, "Hey, so I have to start back, because I have qudditich practice soon. I'll see you around."

"Okay, Bye Cedric. I had fun today." I said with a smile. He lasted a lot longer than I thought he would with the twins around!

Sometime later, my friends and decided to head back, so that we would be on time for the Halloween feast. The twins had way too much candy already, because they were bouncing around with a ton of excess energy, keeping us laughing the whole way back.

On our way we passed Oliver and a group of boys from his year. I recognized his friend Ryan from Gryffindor, but the others were in Ravenclaw I think. I waved and smiled, but he simply nodded at me without a smile. What was that about? Oh well, I thought as we walked in to the best feast of the year.

After eating as much Halloween candy as we possibly could and stuffing the rest into our pockets we made our way up to the common room. I was telling Alicia and Angelina all about my date with Cedric with the boys not around, when we ran into a group of people outside of the Gryffindor common room.

"What's going on?" I asked a group of 4th years as I tried to see over the heads of the people in front of me. It was no use. I couldn't see a thing but I could hear whispering about the Fat Lady.

Suddenly Dumbledore was making his way through the crowd of people. The teachers were searching for the Fat Lady, because she had left her painting after Sirius Black's threats. We made our way back down to safety with the rest of the students, but I couldn't rid the nervous feeling I had in my stomach.

As we neared the entrance it became so crowded with all 4 houses that I lost Angelina and Alicia. I'll just have to find them once I get inside I thought and decided to quickly run to the bathroom. When you got to go, you got to go.

I had hurried, but my little detour made me one of the last students to enter the Great Hall, so I grabbed a fluffy purple sleeping bag and began to search for my friends. As I looked around the room I couldn't help but to notice Marus Flint walking towards me with a smirk on his face as he pointed to his own sleeping bag. I started to panic and looked frantically around for my friends but the lights were slowly starting to dim and people were getting into their sleeping bags already..

"Kates! Over here!" I heard Oliver yell, and I practically sprinted over to him and the rest of my team. Maybe he wasn't mad at me like I thought.. just over reacted. I smiled as I got to them, because it seems that Oliver wanted his team close so he knew we were all right.

"What took you so long?" Alicia asked with a worried look on her face as I put down my sleeping bag.

"I just made a quick stop at the bathroom, but is Flint still following me?" I asked her in an anxious voice.

"YES!" she squeaked, which cause the boys to follow where she were looking.

"What do I do?" I asked frantically. "He winked at me on my way in, and pointed to his sleeping bag."

The twins looked offended, and Oliver just glared at him as he approached us. I was really starting to get nervous as I took off my shoes to sleep. He was nearly here, and I didn't want him sleeping anywhere near me.

The twins looked at each other and smirked, "Hurry Katie, get in Oliver's bag with him. That's the only way Flint won't try and get in your bag with you or something." I stare at the twins in shock. Flint wouldn't do that, would he?

Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George all pointedly look at Oliver, telling me to just get in. Oliver waves me over, so I scramble over and get myself in as he zips up the other side. Flint pauses 2 feet away.

"Sorry Flint, maybe next time." Oliver says with a smug smirk as he puts his arm around my shoulder and I lay my head on his shoulder. I took a deep breath and couldn't help to notice how good he smelled.

Flint glared at Oliver before he stalked off. I sigh in relief and began to make a move to get into my own sleeping bag. "Thanks Oliver."

"Wait, who's to say he won't come back?" He asked me. "I think you should stay with me. Kevin would never forgive me if Flint slept in the same sleeping bag as you."

I laughed, "I suppose you're right, but I doubt he would like it either way."

He shrugged, "Well someone's got to protect Baby Kate from the murderous Sirius Black."

I roll my eyes as Percy passes and I have to be silent. I felt slightly on edge being this close to Oliver in the dark, "I can take care of myself." I whisper back.

Oliver just shakes his head, but doesn't reply. I can only imagine the looks Alicia and Angelina are giving me right now, and the smirks on the twins faces. They will probably never let this go .. I turned onto my side to get comfortable and put my arm across his hard chest. If I was going to do this I might as well bask in the moment, because I know it will never happen again.

I was almost asleep when I remembered, "Oh yeah, guess what Oliver."

"What?" he asked quietly.

"I thought of a place would could practice with Harry and no supervision."

"Really?" he sounded impressed, because no one on the team had thought of any ideas since he asked about it after practice a couple of days ago.

"The room of requirement could probably help us out," I said quietly with a yawn as I snuggled closer to Oliver's side. I would like to say I wouldn't have done that if I were more awake, but let's be honest. I might have.

"wow Kates, that's a really great idea." Oliver whispered back. I could tell he was excited

"mmmmhhhmmmm," was all I said.

After a while, when I was nearly asleep again Oliver asked, "Kates .. why did you go to Hogsmead with the enemy today?"

I sighed, so maybe he was really mad and I hadn't imagined it. "He's not the enemy Oliver."

"Did he ask about anything to do with the team?" Oliver asked. Like I would ever tell Cedric our plays, give me some credit Oliver!

"No, all he said was that I played well, and he hated that Harry had fallen off his broom during their race to the snitch. Nothing else qudditich came up for the rest of the day."

"…. You mean date." He said quietly to himself a while later.

I'll never know if he decided to ask me when he thought I was almost asleep and would just give the answer. But I do know that when I woke up once during the night I'm pretty sure that he was still awake.

..

The next morning I was rudely awakened by the twins jumping on top of us.

"Get up you two! Before Percy sees you and explodes!" George said as he snuggled while on top of us.

I honestly couldn't breathe, and as soon as Oliver noticed he shoved George off of us and sat up. I sighed and arched my back to stretch while still laying down as I rubbed my eyes, "mmmhhhmmm."

When I opened my eyes I noticed George and Oliver giving me a weird look, "What?"

Oliver looked away, "Nothing." But George on the other hand smirked at me.

"You just looked like a kitty cat! The way you stretched and made that noise that sounded like s-" George started but was silenced as Oliver threw my unused sleeping bag at his face.

"What Oliver! I know you agree! I saw the look on your face when-" George started again, but Oliver cut him off again with a pointed glare.

What were they going on about? Oh well I shrugged and stood up, "Thanks again Oliver. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Really Kates, it wasn't a big deal," Oliver said with a shrug and stood up as well. I was just glad it wasn't awkward in the morning.. Maybe it's a good thing George tried to snuggle with us. It let me avoid waking up and being caught by Oliver at how much I liked being next to him.

As we're walking upstairs, I can tell the girls are dying to say something, but don't want to be over heard. At least I have until the dorm room to not talk about it .. I thought with a smile. After meeting Sir Cadogan we got back to the common room and they hurried me up the stairs.

"Well last night was interesting," Alicia started as her and I sat on my bed.

I nodded, "It was really nice of Oliver to let me do that. Leave it to the twins to think of that, but I guess even looking back. What else could I have done?"

"What do you mean 'let you do that'? I'm surprised he didn't suggest it!" Angelina laughed, and Alicia agreed.

I rolled my eyes at them, "Oliver did NOT want that to happen! You two .. always assuming there's a sexual tension underneath everything."

"Not everything, just you and Oliver," Alicia replied quietly.

I laughed and laid back on my bed.

"KATIE BELL! YOU CANNOT TELL ME THAT YOU STILL THINK OLIVER DOESN'T LIKE YOU?" Angelina yelled as she plopped down on her own bed.

I sat up in shock, "Angelina, please.."

"NO Katie! This is your year to finally get together with him, and you keep acting like it couldn't happen. It's sooo frustrating, because everyone but you sees it! You should have seen the look on his face when Cedric asked you to Hogsmead, or how he then went with people from his own year and not the team yesterday, or how happy he looked when you needed his help last night. Kathryn Bell. Oliver Wood has feelings for you!"

"No Ang, you're just looking for what you want to see. That's what I used to do, but I know now that I need to make a stop to it. How pathetic is it that I've had a crush on him since I was practically 5? You should be helping me get over him!"

Angelina shook her head, "When will you see Katie?"

I just shrugged my reply as I noticed an owl I recognized at our window..

_Dear Kathryn,_

_I was very upset to hear that the terrible Black man was on the loose broke into Hogwarts! I was very worried for your safety, and will have to have a talk with Professor Dumbledore someday soon about his methods! What are they even doing as security at that school? I trust schooling is going well, and I am very happy with your future career choice decision. Being a professional qudditich player is not the place for a fine woman such as yourself, and I am thankful that you out grew that phase. I hope your studies are going well._

_Love,_

_Grandmum_

I sighed, how did my Grandmum already find this out? She's always on top of her gossip, but I can't imagine how … maybe one of our family portraits in in Hogwarts or something. Oh well, I better write her back to tell her I'm okay before she harasses Dumbledore too much. She seems to think everyone wants to hear when she has an issue.

* * *

**What'd you think? Review! ~Grace**


	5. Normal isn't Possible

**Okay readers, you probably hate me because I haven't updated in forever, but I have bad news. In the middle of the summer I lost all of my writing because my computer crashed. I had 15 chapters outlined in detail for this story along with other stuff I had been working on, and was so frustrated when I lost them all. It has honestly taken me this long to begin to write again, but I love this story and PROMISE to finish it. Please enjoy!**

After a while everything at Hogwarts returned to normal, but in the back of everyone's mind was the fact that there was a still a murderer on the loose. As November wore on and Sirius Black was still not recaptured, I found myself writing to my family on a regular basis. My brother, Grandmum, and Father wrote me at least twice a week worried about my safety.

Professors were not giving any less work in the class rooms though, and Oliver has been scheduling practices left, right, and center. He has become fixated on winning the cup and has a renewed faith that we can still do win after our first loss. Honestly, I can barely make it back to the common room after practices because he is working us so hard. I just wish there were more hours in the day to sleep!

But after all that I had to get done already, I still found myself walking towards the hospital wing on a Saturday afternoon in the middle of November to start with my healer shadowing.

As I walked in, I noted how busy the hospital wing seemed to be. "Oh Miss. Bell! I'm so glad you're here! I will give you a full tour once some of my patients leave, but I am running low on pepper-up potion. Professor Snape says you are marvelous at brewing, would you mind starting a batch in the back room?"

"No, I don't mind." I said with a smile as she hurried me towards a cauldron in the back room. There's no time wasted in Madam Pomfrey's eyes. She's always working and being productive. Some people think she's rude, but I think she's just efficient.

I began to brew a huge batch of the potion and as usual I lost track of everything else around me as I worked. After I finished I bottled it up in a couple of pre-labeled viles. After I placed them on her desk I decided to go back out front and watch her as she bustles around from patient to patient.

When she notices me she smiles, "Oh Miss Bell, can you change the sheets on the beds that have been used today? Then I will explain what you will be doing in more detail."

I got to work changing sheets, and then Madam Pomfrey explained where everything was that I would need. She ensured me that she will slowly train me to handle patients, and to always ask questions when I am confused. I will be brewing a lot for her, because she's so busy and doesn't enjoy brewing. I'm excited though because after the tour, she shows me how to heal bruises and superficial cuts that are bleeding.

"You did very well for your first day Miss Bell. I can see why some of your Professors are pushing you in this direction. You have a natural talent for it," She said with a wave as I was leaving.

As I walked out of the main doors I saw Alicia waiting for me leaning up against the opposite wall, "Hey Katie! How did it go?"

"It went great! I enjoyed it so far, but I'm a little tired," I shrug with a smile. I still smelled a bit like pepper-up potion..

"I figured we could go to the kitchens and eat while you tell me all about it. You did miss dinner," Alicia leads the way towards the kitchens, and starts asking questions about my time in the hospital wing.

As we near the stairway on the second floor, we hear a female voice giggling. We freeze and shrink back into the shadows as the voices become closer. We smirk at each other, glad to have avoided the awkward situation, because we almost caught a couple snogging. But as they round the corner, the smirk is wiped from my face. I have to look away as Olivia Lennox from Ravenclaw intertwines her hand with Oliver's and kisses him on the mouth.

"What is he _doing_?!" Alicia whispers angrily.

I shake my head as Alicia stares at them in shock , "I can't believe I was starting to believe that he.. I mean they're _perfect_ for each other. They're both seventh years, she's perfect and pretty, and the smartest girl in Ravenclaw. And to top it all off, both of their names start with O. Their names were made to be put together..."

Alicia shakes her head frantically, "No Katie, he likes you! I know it!"

"Well I think what we just saw totally ruins _that_ illusion. He wasn't exactly telling her to stop.. I don't know how I didn't see this coming sooner."

Alicia looks as if she's going to cry, "No Katie, you and Oliver .."

"Alicia! You saw exactly what I just saw. At least now you and Angelina can stop harassing me!" I say with the most convincing smile I can manage. "Come on! Let's go back to the common room. I'm not all that hungry anymore, and we shouldn't be out because it's getting late."

..

The rest of the week I tried to act as normal as possible, but on the inside I was heartbroken. Alicia and Angelina were mad at Oliver, but I couldn't find the unction to be mad because they were so perfect together. Later during transfiguration I decided my little kid crush was stopping ..NOW!

"Katie, they aren't officially dating yet. I think you still have a chance," Angelina interrupted my thinking just as the class ended.

I give her a pointed look, "Come on, let's go to the library like you promised you would. I really need to get this arithmancy essay done."

We walk to the library, and thankfully the topic has changed to Fred. "..I just don't know how he hasn't figured out that I like him! I mean I've been giving him hints for over a year now."

"I know Ang, but he's a guy. You can't be subtle.."

Angelina gasps, "_They're_ here! Come on! Let's go sit near them. I want to watch."

I roll my eyes, because I know there is no way I'm going to stop her once she forms a plan. I set my stuff down at the table she chooses near _them_ with my back to _them_.

I go to look for books to use in my essay. By the time I get back Angelina is mad, and I have no idea why. It's not like the person she has loved for forever is here with another girl. Fred likes HER back! "What's the matter Ang?"

"She is such a bitch! Once she saw you, she was like all over him!" She glares over at their table.

I look down at her blank paper, "That transfiguration essay isn't going to write itself you know. I think you should just focus on that. I swear, them together doesn't bother me. I hope he's happy."

She turns towards me and smiles sweetly, "Okay then if there's nothing the matter than go ask Oliver for help on that essay."

I open my mouth to protest, but can't defend not going over there for help. I narrow my eyes at her. She realizes that she's won and beams at me. I pick up my book and paper and quill and start to walk over to the Perfect Os that are two tables behind ours.

Olivia looks up and glares as I walk up, "Hey Oliver, I was wondering if you could help me with this arithmancy essay. I'm really having a hard time with-"

"Really? You're going to come over here and pretend you need help with your homework? Seriously Oliver, I'm getting tired of your fan girls following us around like puppies! If you made it into the NEWT level class you don't need his help with your silly little 6th year assignment. We are VERY busy. Now leave please!" Olivia finished with a glare.

I stand there for a second in shock, but then I smile and turn to walk away with my head high without even looking at Oliver. I'm beyond embarrassed, because all the tables around are staring. I see Angelina standing up to go over there to tell Olivia off. I grab her wrist, "Come on Ang, she's not even worth it!"

"That bitch is so jealous of you. The only reason I'm leaving quietly is because I can't be banned from the library with finals coming up soon. I am SO mad right now." She started ranting, and didn't stop even as we made it to the common room. In the corner near the fireplace the twins were talking to Alicia.

"OHMYGAWD! You will NEV-VER guess what just happened in the library!" Angelina yelled across the common room as she spotted them.

I turned bright red as she stomps over towards the group and the rest of the common room turned to watch us. I sat down in between the twins and tried to blend in as Angelina began to tell them. "...So Katie has been having trouble with her arithmancy essay as usual. As much as we love Katie, she has just never been the smartest in that God-awful class. That's why I dropped it, but ANYWAYS we were in the library and she looked to frustrated that I told her to go ask Oliver for help. I still cannot believe what happened. That BITCH Olivia told Katie to leave Oliver alone and stop being a fan that follows him around .. LIKE A PUPPY! Like Katie hasn't known him for practically her WHOLE life! And you know what our SWEET INNOCENT Katie did!?"

The twins and Alicia looked outrage, shook their heads, and all look at me. I look away and notice at the far side of the room, Oliver is sitting watching us with a sad look on his face. He must have returned during Angelina's rant. Oh jeez... I think everyone in the common room can hear this, including him.

"ALL SHE DID WAS SMILE AND WALK AWAY! THAT BITCH DESERVED TO BE SLAPPED! KATIE WOULDN'T EVEN LET ME GO OVER AND TELL HER OFF! And the WORST part is that Oliver didn't even say anything to defend her!" Angelina looked at me like I was supposed to add something.

Alicia looked at me with an encouraging smile, "I think we all know how Ang feels. How do you feel Katie?"

I cleared my throat and tried to form the words, but they barely were louder than a whisper. I didn't want the entire common room to hear this, especially Oliver, "I had no idea he thought of me that way, but at least I know now. I wish I would have known sooner. I mean I've been embarrassing myself for over half of my life. I thought we were friends."

Alicia hurries over and gives me a hug, "Katie! Don't say that!" The twins are shaking their heads and glaring at Oliver letting him know he is not welcome over here.

This is just too much for Angelina, because she is all worked up, "ARE YOU SERIOUS KATIE!? SHE IS THE BIGGEST BITCH TO YOU AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! YOU ARE NOT A BLOODY PUPPY! HE'S A FAMILY FRIEND! JUST BECAUSE HE CAN'T STAND UP TO HER DOESN'T MEAN HE AGREED WITH THAT! HE JUST WANTS TO SNOG HER LATER!"

I can tell Oliver is still looking at us. He has to be. Ang is screaming about him and the whole common room is staring at us open mouthed. I'm so embarrassed. I NEED to get out of here.. so I stand up and look directly at Angelina as I place a book on my head.

"I would love to continue this conversation, but as a PROP-per young lady of the Montessor family; I can never let anyone known when I am feeling anything besides what a lady may feel. My extensive _wife_ training will not allow me to speak ill of someone out of anger, especially in a public scene. As much as it may help me to feel better, and as much as she may have deserved it ... I simply cannot, or Grandmum would probably find out. Do stop by for tea tomorrow, and we may discuss this issue in private, darling." I finish in my Grandmum's accent as I near the girls stairs and curtsey.

The twins are dying of laughter and Angelina is smiling, but Alicia looks as if she may still cry. "KATIE I SERIOUSLY LOVE IT WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT ALL THAT PURE BLOOD BREEDING! IT CRACKS ME UP! IMAGINE YOU COMING FROM SUCH A STUCk UP FAMILY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Fred yelled as I continued up the stairs. "IF ONLY YOUR GRANDMUM WOULD ACCEPT ME! YOU WILL BE THE PERFECTLY TRAINED WIFE TO TAME ME!" They all go back to roaring with laughter as I hurry to my bed and sit down. I can't get past the feeling of betrayal.

..

It's not that I'm not talking to Oliver, but I only ever speak to him at practice, and only address him as sir. The twins love it, but I can tell it really annoys Oliver. Oh.. he's tried to talk to me, but I always manage to get away. That is one awkward conversation I do NOT want to have. EVER!

After a particularly long practice the twins sprinted up to get dinner without showering, and Angelina left soon after because she was in a bad mood. Alicia and I were alone on the girls side getting dressed and talking about George as we started to head up to the castle. Oliver was probably still in the shower.. he always takes the longest showers, but then again, maybe that's how he smells so good.

"I'm not sure when exactly it started, but I think I have more feelings for him than I thought. It feels like more than the crush you've always teased me about," Alicia admitted shyly. I of course had known for the longest time, but Alicia was always denying it.

"Well I'm just glad you're finally admitting it! I really think he likes you too, and I would never lie about that!" I say with a smile as she continues on to tell me the story of her and George in the library earlier in the day.

Suddenly I notice movement in the dark out of the corner of my eye. I start to pick up my pace, but realize with dread that Flint is following us. I whisper to Alicia what I've noticed and try to speed up and pretend not to notice him.

"HEY BELL! WAIT UP!" He said with a laugh. I pretend not to hear him, but he catches up to us easily. He grabs my arm and pulls me to him. I try to pull away but he just smiles and pulls me closer. "Well, well Miss. Katie Bell. I've been trying for years to get you alone. Never have I seen a more beautiful witch, it's a shame your pure blood didn't get you into Slytherin."

He brushed his lips against my cheek because I turned away. I can smell his disgusting breath as he breathes on me, "Please leave me alone Flint."

He laughs softly. I try to pull away, but he pulls me closer, "There's no way to-"

Suddenly I find myself falling backwards, and I hit the ground hard, "COME ON KATIE!" Alicia yells as she pulls me to my feet. We begin to run towards the castle, but as I glance backwards I see Oliver on top of Flint punching him. I hope Oliver doesn't get hurt, but I'm glad Flint is far away from me.

As we burst into the castle Alicia turns towards me abruptly and stops. "Katie breathe! We can't go in there and eat until you stop doing your hysterical hiccups. Half of the Gryffindor table knows that's what you do when you're about to lose it, so they will know something's up. Do you want Oliver to get in trouble because he saved you from Flint? You need to breathe!"

I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing as I notice Professor Snape across the hall watching us suspiciously. Suddenly my breathing picks back up, because now Snape has what he needs to get Oliver kicked off the team! Violence is not tolerated at Hogwarts, and Oliver looked pretty violent when I glanced back. Snape would love to punish Oliver

I start to sob because I'm beyond reason. Oliver will hate me when he realizes I'm the reason he's no longer on the qudditich team. There's no way Snape will let him stay after this happened. What if he's expelled?! Alicia seems to realize what I'm looking at and goes pale, "This is all my fault. If only I were bigger I could have got-ten away. I-I- I'm so sor-ry."

Alicia puts her hands on her hips, "Kathryn Lillian Bell! No matter what happens this was not your fault! Did Flint hit you when I ran back to get Oliver? You're beyond reasoning, and its scaring me."

Suddenly Snape was right behind Alicia holding a vile, "Take this. It will calm you enough to go to dinner."

I turn bright red and take the vile, "Yes Sir, Thank you." I barely whisper. I put my head down and wipe my tears as we hurry away. Suddenly the doors burst open and Flint comes running in with Oliver behind him.

"I don't EVER want to see you anywhere near her AGAIN Flint. You got that? Just be lucky it wasn't her brother who saw you doing that to herrrrrr," Oliver seems to lose the ability to talk as he sees Snape standing within hearing distance. Oliver pales and wipes the blood away from his nose, which seems to be his only injury. Flint on the other hand seems to look worse for wear.

Flint hurries over to Snape and begins to say how Oliver attacked him for no reason. I open my mouth to protest as Oliver looks at me across the hall with concern. He smiles when he sees I'm not hurt, "Go in and eat Kates. Dinner is almost over. None of this is your fault, and I don't want other people thinking it is."

I open my mouth to explain to Snape what really happened when Alicia pulls me into the great hall. "Snape heard us talking so he knows what happened, and he didn't even yell at Oliver yet. I think he's ... mad at Flint. Did you see the way he was looking at him? I'm in total shock."

We go into the great hall and I eat dinner quickly. I don't say much. Alicia and I don't think it would be a good idea to tell the others until Flint is not in hexing distance and we know what happened to Oliver. The twins are complaining about practice during the whole meal.

As we are all walking up to the common room Angelina finally asked, "Okay what happened? I can tell something is wrong." Alicia glances at me and then begins to explain to the twins and Angelina what happened. "So where's Oliver now?"

I look down at my hands as Alicia answers, "We have no idea. But Katie keeps telling herself that this is her fault, which it isn't!"

I shake my head because I don't want to talk about this right now, "It's been a long day. I'm going to bed, but I'll see you in the morning."

They all watch me anxiously as I go up the stairs, but I'm glad they let me go without a protest. They will probably stay up talking about it, but I'm just trying to forget Flint's terrible breath against my cheek and the guilt I feel for getting Oliver in trouble.

Surprisingly, I fall asleep quickly, and wake up the next morning refreshed. I could stay in bed and relax, but decide to go to breakfast to try and find out about Oliver and Snape's conversation. I shower and charm my hair dry. I decide to leave it down until class since today is my half birthday, and put on my uniform.

I grab The Daily Prophet that was just delivered to our room and hurry down to breakfast. I put some scrambled eggs and toast on my plate and begin to skim the headlines until I get to the sports section. I frown at the front page of the sports and slam it down on the Gryffindor table.

I glared at my food not hungry anymore. Who was that Rita Skeeter, and why did she think she could tell such lies about my big brother. Kevin is a trouble maker, but he would never do half of the things this crazy lady writes about him in the paper.

"By the look on your face and the abuse towards the paper, I'm guessing Kevin made the news again," Oliver said with a sad smile as he sat down.

I sigh, "I just wish they would leave him alone, and let him play qudditich like he wants."

He nods in and starts to shovel food on his plate, "He knows how to handle the press though Kates. Don't worry."

I start to eat when suddenly I remember, "Oh!" Oliver gives me a funny look after my outburst and I blush. "What happened last night with Professor Snape? I was so worried."

He shakes his head and looks me right in the eye, "Would you believe me if Snape just healed my nose and sent me on my way and gave Flint detention?"

I cross my arms and narrow my eyes, "Come on Wood, just be honest. Thanks for your help, but I feel bad enough for getting you into trouble as it is already. If you have to lie to me about what happened, it must have been really bad."

He shakes his head and puts his arms up in surrender, "I swear Kates. That's what happened. I was in shock, but afterwards i realized that Snape really likes you. You always seem to get people on your side because they know you don't have a mean bone in your body. He seemed mad at Flint, and didn't try to blame me like I thought he would. I really think that.."

Suddenly Olivia sits down next to Oliver and demands his attention, "Oliver! Someone said they saw you last night with dried blood on your face! Tell me that's not true. You're too handsome to have a broken nose."

I finish my eggs in one mouthful and hurry away to go write to Kevin before class. Did he really start a brawl after their loss in Scotland?

**Okay so what did you think? I will update when I get reviews, so make sure you submit some! I have a lot of ideas for this fanfic so I hope you all are interested. I promise to update regularly from now on!**

**~Grace**


	6. No Mistletoe Necessary

**Let's get straight to the point until after...**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

* * *

The castle has been abuzz with excitement since Hagrid brought in all of the Christmas trees the first week of December, but with break only a week and a half away the entire student body is ready for time off. Christmas decorations are everywhere throughout the castle as a constant reminder of the nearing holidays, and makes it harder for me to focus on schoolwork. I for one am just happy we cannot have qudditich practice during the week of tests right before or during break. Oliver is still trying to find a way around the rule, but I know Dumbledore won't change it. Thank goodness, because Oliver has been scheduling practices as often as he can and is driving the entire team crazy. Some of us actually care about our classes, and have been busy trying to keep up.

The weeks before the end of term exams are always especially full of homework, so the library is usually pretty packed. The lack of empty tables is what brought me to sit at Cedric's table with a few other Hufflepuffs, but now it has become a habit to sit together and study. It's nice because he stays on task better then Angelina, and he's really good at Arithmancy. Also there was no chance that Oliver and Olivia would join us because Oliver hates Cedric.

It was nearly 8 o clock on when I finally finished my last transfiguration essay. I sigh and put my head down, "I just want to go home now and skip all my exams."

Cedric laughed quietly, "I'm not sure that would be the best decision for your academic future, but do you have big plans for over break or something?"

"Nothing too big. I plan on spending as much time as I can with my brother. I see my family for Christmas and spend time at the Spinnet's. Of course there's the New Year's Ball at my grandparents', but you knew that already. ..OH! I made my brother promise to let me try his firebolt, but he'll probably try to find a reason not to let me. He's always afraid I'll get hurt. What about you?"

Cedric nodded, "I'm traveling to see family in France as usual, but I would give anything to try a Firebolt. You're so lucky."

I smile and start to pack up my books, "I know, but he will probably try to leave it at the pitch so I can't. If you hear about someone breaking into Puddlemere's pitch, it was probably me. I'm desperate to try it!"

He laughed and stood up when I did. I looked at him questioningly, "I'll walk with you, but I need to come back to finish up so I'll just leave my stuff. But anyways you need to be careful. I bet Puddlemere has tight security for those brooms. They cost a fortune."

"It's almost obscene, but Kevin says they are worth it. Apparently all the rumors about its flying ability are true. Well the good rumors anyways.." I smile at him as we start up the stairs.

"Well that's good to know, because a lot of time rumors are just that, only rumors." Cedric said and paused. "I actually heard a rumor about us recently."

I looked at him in shock, "Really? What is it? I haven't heard anything?"

He smirked at me with mischief in his eyes, "Just for clarification, I want this rumor to be true. Not just a rumor, but apparently we are going to Hogsmead together this weekend."

I smile at him, "Well if you heard it in this castle's gossip mill than it must be true."

He laughed and looked back at me with a completely serious expression, "Would you like to go to Hogsmead visit with me Katie? We don't have to stay all day because we will have a lot of studying for next week, but I had a great time last time."

...

"Hurry Cedric! They'll aim for both of us, but the ones at you will probably be thrown at full force!" I laugh as we run down the street and hurry through the doors of The Three Broomsticks. "That was a close call!"

He took my hand and led me through the tables to a small booth in the far corner, "Who would have thought the walk from Zonko's to here could be such a workout. You can sit while I get us some butter beers."

I nod and begin to shake all the snow off my coat from where the twins had gotten me with the snowballs. I can't help but smile at how much fun today has been. Cedric and I had been having a great time this morning going to the different shops together for last minute Christmas presents, and had just now barely missed an epic snow battle with the Weasley twins.

Cedric brought the butterbeers, "Here you are. Hopefully this warms us up. It's freezing outside."

I nod, "That or a warming charm will do the trick."

He smiles at me, "So much sarcasm from something so tiny. Who would have thought."

I narrow my eyes at him and cross my arms over my chest, "I'm not so tiny as to not be able to take every single one of your chasers."

He looked a bit shocked, but than began to laugh, "I don't think we should talk about qudditich. We both have too much house pride to have that conversation, and Oliver would be convinced you gave away one of your team secrets."

I laugh because Oliver would react that way if he even knew the word qudditich was spoken.. huh, I don't think we've seen him and Olivia in the village today. I can't help but glance around the room to check, "I guess we will have to agree to disagree then Diggory. Just like me and arithmancy. Did you understand the last problem on the homework over..."

...

On our walk back we're holding hands as it begins to snow lightly, and I can't help but to feel like I'm in one of those romantic muggle movies. The day has been a lot fun, and Cedric has been the perfect date. We're in between the qudditich field and Hagrid's hut walking toward the castle when I see they twins and Oliver talking near the pitch. I wave at the, and hope Oliver isn't scheduling another practice. It's freezing and I need to be studying. I begin to walk a little more towards the pitch so I can ask about the practice.

"Wait, Katie.." Cedric turns me to face him. He gives me a nervous smile and glances behind me. He looks back down at me and smiles as he intertwines his hand with mine again. "Honestly Katie, I really like the way things are going between us," He looked into my eyes with such an intense look I had to glance away towards the forbidden forest. There's a pause and then I feel Cedric move closer, "and I would be terribly disappointed if I didn't kiss you. Especially since I won't see you again until your family's party."

I look back at him in surprise, and he wastes no time in leaning down and brushing his lips lightly against mine. His lips form a slight smile while still barely against mine, so I lean in and kiss him fully. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me against him with his arms wrapped around my lower back. His lips are moving against mine urgently as I can't help but to notice how warm his mouth feels in comparison to the weather outside. I have never been kissed like this before..

This is easily the most romantic moment of my whole entire life- suddenly I am being pulled back and fall against something hard. I look at Cedric and he's looking at me in shock too. I glance behind me and gasp as I see Oliver with an intimidating glare on his face. "If you know what's good for you, you'll go inside Diggory," Oliver says in a low voice.

I look at him in total confusion. why is he doing this? "I think that's Katie's decision. Not your's Wood."

I look back at Cedric and smile. Finally someone who knows I can think for myself. No more of this protective older brother stuff.. I start to walk away from Oliver, but he keeps his hold on my upper arm, "I don't think her brother will appreciate hearing about this Diggory. I would watch yourself."

Cedric looks a bit worried, but looks back at me as if to ask what I want him to do. I glare are Oliver, "What are you DOING Oliver? This is none of your business." I pull my arm out of his grasp and begin to walk towards Cedric.

"I'm just trying to protect you Kates. He's just a player and I don't want you to get hurt," Oliver says as he takes a step forward and glares at Cedric.

Cedric takes a step towards me and I can tell he has a few things he wants to say to Oliver, but stops himself. He kisses me on the cheek, "I can see you need to talk with your qudditich Captain. I'll talk to you later Katie." He smiles one last time and hurries away.

I watch him go and take a deep breath to try and calm myself when Oliver decides to piss me off even more, "Kates, did he ask you about qudditich? I would hate to see that prat using you-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO OLIVER?!" I cross my arms over my chest and glare.

"I saved you from making a huge mistake," he looks a bit taken back from my yelling. I never yell.

YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!"

"I know, but Kevin would be-" He looks so surprised that it would be funny if I wasn't so mad.

I don't want hear any of this from him. I start to walk away but yell over my shoulder, "LEAVE MY LOVE LIFE ALONE WOOD!"

He's walking a couple steps behind me, "I would if you made smart decisions!"

I turn suddenly and he nearly runs into me. I can see the twins nearby staring in shock, "Well Mr. Wood listen to ME! I don't lecture you on your love choices, and she's a total bitch to me! Leave me alone! I can't believe you! You would think you would be happy I have a boyfriend. Now I won't be considered some stupid fan girl."

He closes his eyes and scrunches up his nose, which I happen to know he does when he's really irritated, "Kates you know you're not a fan girl. I told Olivia so right after you left. She's sorry about that. I should have talked with you about that sooner but then- wait! Diggory is your boyfriend?"

He looks at me in shock awaiting my answer. I smirk at him and decide to have a little fun, "YES, I would say he is. We've been on dates and we hang out often. And if you're not too busy why don't you tell my brother that I'm not going to be a virgin forever, so he should get used to the fact that I'll be dating!"

He opens his mouth and closes it in total shock. I give him one last glare and then spontaneously decide to slap him across the face, "And THAT is for ruining thee most romantic moment of my entire life you complete tosser!"

I walk towards the twins and I can tell they are trying not to laugh. I smirk at them and keep walking to the castle. I'm trying not to cry about how poorly my perfect date ended when I hear George yell, "NOT EVEN HIS QUIDDITICH SKILLS SAW THAT SLAP COMING KATIE! I'M IMPRESSED!"

And just like always, the twins make me feel better. A small smile starts to form as I think of Oliver's surprised face. I hurry up to the common room avoiding everyone until I have composed myself to retell the story to Angelina and Alicia. I decide to write my brother back about him picking me up next weekend. He forgets everything but quidditch practice if I don't remind him.

...

FINALLY the train is starting to slow as we enter the station. After the longest week of school work, I thought break would never get here. I have not said a word to Oliver since right after I slapped him, and am annoyed that he decided to ride back with us the second half of the trip. In all honesty I don't think he could stand to be around all of Olivia's friends, but I'm not talking to him to ask. The twins seem determined to bring up the slap constantly, but I refuse to comment. The girls seem happy because they think it proved Oliver has feelings for me. I think it proves that he's always been a prat.

As soon as the train has stopped I grab my trunk and run out of the room, "BYE GUYS! I'LL WRITE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!"

I jump down from the train and look around. _Where is he?!_ Suddenly my trunk is out of my hand and I am lifted up in a hug and he's spinning me around. "I've missed you Baby Kate! You have no idea how worried I've been with that Sirius Black man out on the loose."

I hug him tighter and try not to cry. "I've missed you too Kev."

He sets me down on my trunk and inspects me, "I'm glad to see you're safe and sound. Now let's go get ice cream!"

I laugh as we both wave towards Mrs. Wood who is standing near-by. I think she always wanted a sibling for Oliver, because she always watches Kevin and I with a smile on her face. "Kevin isn't it a bit cold for ice cream."

"WHAT?! It's tradition! I can't believe you don't want ice cream. Are you feeling sick?"

I roll my eyes, "I didn't say I didn't want ice cream. Let's go!"

"Okay! Oh and I almost forgot! I bought this new muggle car! It goes outrageously fast. Now that dad and I have charmed it to safety, the precious princess can now ride in it." He finishes with a hop in his step. He loves to buy new, expensive toys.

"Can I drive?" I ask just trying to get a reaction out of him.

He stops and takes a deep breath while holding his heart, "You already know the answer to that one Baby Kate." I give him my best puppy dog eyes and he frowns. "Don't even try to-" He was totally shocked when I grab the keys he was swinging around his finger and dart off towards the exit. I sprint between families knowing that my size will help me get distance on him. "KATHRYN LILLIAN GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW!"

I throw my head back and laugh. I love making my brother worry. I don't actually want to drive, but he doesn't know that. I'm almost to the parking lot when I realize I don't know what color the car is...

"AAAHHHHHH!" I'm suddenly upside down on someone's shoulder who is walking quickly back towards the train station. I'm so surprised I can't even yell for help.

"I got her Kev!" I recognize the Scottish voice at once. And suddenly I am back on my feet in front of Kevin.

I stick my tongue out at Oliver, "I can't believe you Wood! Always sucking up to him. Some things never change."

Kevin laughs, "Thanks for the special delivery."

I turn and look at Kevin with pleading eyes, "I really wasn't going to drive Kevi. You know it makes me nervous. Remember last time all those muggle men kept honking at me?"

Kevin frowned as he remembered, "I don't think they were honking about your driving skills, but see you later Oliver. We need to go."

I smile at Kevin and begin to follow, but Oliver reaches out and grabs my arm. I frown at him, "What? Do you have another special delivery?"

He looks down at the ground and then back at me, "Look Kates, I'm sorry .. about everything. I shouldn't have interrupted, and I realize that now."

I nod and am about to make a rude comment when I notice Mrs. Wood is still standing there too. I smile at her, "Bye Mrs. Wood, I hope you have a happy Christmas with you baby boy home. See ya _Ollie_."

He looks a little sad when I turn and follow my brother, but I try not to think about it as my brother and I go get a chocolate ice cream cone like we always do.

...

I glance back at Kevin and he gives me a reassuring smile as I push open the doors to my father's study. The room looks exactly as it did before I left for school as a first year. He is sitting behind his desk reading something, and didn't hear me come in.

"Hi daddy," I say quietly as I walk around the desk to give him a hug. He stands up immediately and engulfs me in a tight hug. There's something about him that always makes me feel safe and like I'm six again. "I've missed you daddy."

"I've missed you too Princess. How was your term?" He asked as he sat back down and began to write a letter.

I begin to tell him about all of my classes, homework, and how my friends are doing. I finish up with a little talk on qudditich and ask him about how he's been.

"I've been busy with work. You know how it is," he said with a sad smile when he looks up at me. I can see the pain in his eyes when he looks at me, because I look so much like my mum. They were so in love, and he has never been the same since she died..

I stand and start to leave, "Well I'm going to go make some dinner. Any requests on what you would like?"

"No, make what you want. Whatever you make is fine with me .. But it's nice to have you home Kathryn." He says as he goes back to work.

I sigh and walk towards the kitchen. Some things never change. I know he loves me, would do anything for me, and wants what's best for me, but he has been so cut off since mum died. If I didn't have Kevin, I would get so lonely over breaks.

* * *

**Okay so how was it?! Let me know what you think! Feedback is really helpful! Also, throughout the whole story how has my pacing been? Lastly, why didn't anyone tell me in the beginning that i switched who the twins are supposed to be with?! I have no idea why I thought it was the other way around! Should I switch the couples back or let it slide? I'm a little embarrassed!**

**I will update when I get reviews! And just so you all know, this next chapter is one of the first ones I wrote for this story because i loved the idea. **

**Can't wait!**

**~Grace**


	7. Give Me A Break

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related.**

* * *

"Kevin! PLEASEEEEE!" I sing as I'm dancing around the kitchen holding his firebolt above my head. "Please! Please! Please! You promised!" I give him my best puppy dog look, and he starts to smile.

"Fine but wait till Timmy is here too so I have backup," he finishes with a frown.

"YEAH!" I run to get my coat and a book. I sit by the fireplace reading and waiting for my brother's best friend, who is basically my second brother. By the time the fireplace turns completely green I'm already standing next to the back door waiting for the guys, "Guess who gets to ride the Firebolt now that you're here!?"

I beam at Timmy and give him a hug as he walks over, "And here I thought my baby sister was just really happy to see me." He finishes with a wink at Kevin who rolls his eyes.

"You don't have to live with her, so you can't call her that, but in all seriousness. Baby Kate you need to promise me you will be careful and won't ride for too long. I mean it. This broom is dangerously fast, and its freezing outside." Kevin says looking stern.

I laugh at him, "You know you would miss me if you didn't live at home with me, and I promise to be careful. Now can we go?!"

He sighs and we all walk outside, "Okay now stay within the area that I can see you.."

I nod and start running. I slow slightly and set myself up on the broom and take off while still moving. The wind in my hair feels amazing, and I know I have never flown anywhere close to this fast. Oh how I love to fly. It makes everything causing stress seem so insignificant. I make a sharp turn to my right and am amazed how little I have to move the handle. This flies amazingly!

"KATIE! MAYBE NOT SO HIGH! I THINK KEVIN IS GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" Timmy yelled from the ground.

I throw my head back and laugh as I begin to fly lower, but decide last minute to do a barrel roll like I'm avoiding a fake bludger. "KATHRYN! YOU PROMISED!" I hear Kevin getting angry.

"I'm FINE! You taught me that move!" I laugh again as I loop again around the yard, but then decide to land before Kevin gets too mad. I look at them with a huge smile. "That was SO fun! Think Grandpa will get me one?"

Kevin frowns but Timmy just laughs, "If you ask him with those big green eyes you will get anything you want. You can use the only girl card and go places in your family."

I laugh and give the broom back to Kevin, "See I followed the rules. Maybe another time.."

"Never going to happen." He says grumpily and heads back towards the house

...

"But it's Christmas! How can you have practice on Christmas?" I ask Kevin with a pout as we walk into the family room.

"Sorry Baby Kate, but it's my job. I can't help it," Kevin says with a sad smile.

I glare at him, "You're glad you have practice. You and I both know it! You just don't want to go to Grandmum's! This isn't fair! No one else will be there after you leave and it's _Christmas_! I wish Chris, Zach, Dan, and Nate weren't all in Italy with their other side of the family."

"I miss them too, but we will see them on New Years. This is part of growing up," Kevin tried to assure me.

I shake my head, "Most families still get together when people get older. Look at the Weasleys!" He shrugs but doesn't reply because he knows I'm right. " Why don't you bring that girl you're always writing letters to? It would make it less obvious that no family can go. Please!"

Kevin looks at me in shock, "I don't know how you know about that, but no I'm not bringing her. She's in France spending time with her brothers while they're home from that French school. Plus, I'm not prepared for her to meet Grandmum, because Grandmum would approve of her. I'm not ready to give up my rebellious streak yet."

"I know everything, so of course I knew about her. But you don't want her to meet _me_? Because as soon as I'm dating someone, you will know. Unless we don't want to introduce who we're dating to each other." I smirk at him

He mumbled, "You're never going to date.." On the way over to the fire place, but then turned back. "Come on let's get this over with. I don't know why you're sad because you'll be showered with presents and attention. You're the only granddaughter they have and are perfect in their eyes. And I'm sorry but Ella is in France because all of her family moved there, so I can't bring her."

I walk over to him defiantly because I know he's trying to avoid this conversation, "I'm sure Grandmum will love to hear about this mysterious Ella._ IF_ that's her real name."

He smiles at me, "You wouldn't dare." I start to smile back, but then it falters and my eyes start to water thinking about what we're about to do. I look away and try not to cry. Kevin reaches out and wraps me in a hug, "What's the matter Baby Kate? She really couldn't come. I want her to meet you, I swear."

I put my face into his chest so he can't see the tears that have begun to fall, "It's not that. It's just.. This.. no one coming to Christmas.. never would have happened if mum were alive." I whisper, especially thinking of my dad in his office working since right after we finished presents here.

I feel Kevin kiss the top of my forehead, "Holidays are the times I miss her most too Katie. She would be so proud of you, but we can't think about what if. She would want us to be happy."

I pull back and give him a watery smile, "I know, I know. We should get going, because you have to leave early." I fix my skirt and sweater, and run my fingers through my long blonde hair. Kevin hands me some floo powder as we step towards the fire. "Montressor Manor." I shudder because I will ALWAYS hate flooing.

...

I sigh and look in the mirror. My long, blonde hair falls half way down my back. That, along with my yoga pants and v-neck t-shirt make me look my age, but the fact that I can't dry my hair with magic until summer makes me feel like a baby. "KEVIN!"

He doesn't answer, so he's probably already downstairs.. shoot! I hope he doesn't have practice this morning, because I don't want to have wet hair when I go to Grandmum's later. I hurry down the stairs and make my way towards the kitchen. I'm almost through the door when I hear all the voices. Oh no... why didn't he warn me?! I start to panic, but walk into the kitchen as if nothing is wrong and go straight to Kevin, "Can you dry my hair before I go?"

He nods and reaches for his wand while Timmy comes over and stands next to me, "WHAT?! You're going to leave and I just got here? I haven't seen you since before Christmas."

I smile at him and give him a hug, "I know Timmy, I've missed you too. But it's not like I want to be here for your qudditich reunion. Too much testosterone."

"Well what about me? This is a special occasion." Came a voice from behind me.

I turn around in shock, "Wow, Charlie Weasley I haven't seen you in ages. I didn't think you liked Kevin as much as those Dragons the twins are always telling me about. What a pleasant surprise."

Charlie laughed, "It's close but I figured I should stop by while I was home for the holidays. The twins have been telling me about you Katie. They couldn't believe I knew you when you were younger."

"You can never believe what the twins tell you," I remind him.

He laughed, "Sometimes you're right about, but they are right about one thing. You're all grown up. I've heard the boys are chasing after you."

I smile and shake my head as I looked at my brother's 7th year qudditich team. They seem to take up the whole kitchen now that they're all grown. Charlie had been seeker and captain, because he was the most mature even though he was a 6th year. Timmy and Kevin were chasers along with Patrick Finnegan. The beaters were over in the far corner, but I don't remember their names. Of course .. Oliver was there too. He was a second year with an insane amount of talent on this veteran team. Even back then qudditich was his life and he was amazing at it.

Kevin laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about. Baby Kate will always be a little baby. No boys, at all." Timmy started laughing, but Charlie just looked at me with a smirk and mouthed "Diggory." I started to blush, but Kevin didn't notice. "Okay boys let's go find those home videos we were talking about."

I look around and see Timmy smirking at me with a mischievous look on his face. Oh no, I'm probably in some of those, and they will probably be a 10 on the embarrassing scale. I don't even pause to think about it, I take off running through the house to the home theater. I NEED to get some of those tapes before the guys do.

I have about 5 tapes in my arms from the cabinet when I am suddenly upside down. I hold onto the tapes as best I can, but one of them falls. "Come on Katie! It will be funny!" I hear Timmy laugh, but he sounds a little winded from his chase after me.

"No way! These are my childhood, not for your blackmailing purposes or entertainment!" I start to struggle as I hear the rest of the guys come into the room and start laughing. "Put. Me. Down. This. Instant. Timothy!"

"Not until you hand over the videos! Don't make us take them by force. We are all stronger than you!"

All of the guys start to laugh harder in agreement, and I continue to struggle, "What's going on in here?" Came my dad's stern voice from the doorway.

Suddenly I am free falling, and land on my back while still holding on to the home videos. As I hit the floor, I lose all the air from my lungs, and my head whips back and hits the ground. I gasp for air, and just lay there for a second in total embarrassment.

"Katie! Are you okay? I was just really surprised by your dad. No offense Mr. Bell but you're very intimidating. I'm so sorry." Timmy is leaning over me checking my for injuries, while the rest of the room looks at us in shock.

I glare at him, "Yeah, sure you are. You got caught." I turn and look at my dad, avoiding all the other guys in the room. "Daddy they're trying to watch home videos. They're not only Kevin's to share with the whole world. It's not fair, and they were trying to use their strength to win yet again. It's a good thing you came."

Kevin, who was glaring at Timmy, turned to my dad, "Come on dad, I just want to search through them to find some of the old qudditich ones, and maybe some with the guys in them."

My dad nods and looks at me with a smile, "Come on Princess, let's go have some breakfast. Your brother has a point. We taped them, so we could watch them later on. You were so cute, these boys won't be able to make fun of you. And just think, maybe your mum will be in one. I'd like to see that."

He turns and walks back to the kitchen, while all the guys in the room look shocked. Hmm, I guess I'm a little surprised too that my dad wants to watch for my mum in home videos, "Wow, every time I see it. I'm always so shocked that it's possible."

I look over at Timmy's shocked expression, "What? That my dad actually sided with Kevin? Yeah, it doesn't happen often, so he shouldn't get used to it!" I stand up with as much dignity as I can and throw the tapes at Kevin, which he of course catches every single one of them with his qudditich reflexes.

Now Timmy is looking at me with a shocked expression, "You have no idea, do you?"

I give him an annoyed look, "And everyone thinks I'm the one who hit my head."

He looks over towards Kevin and Oliver. The latter of which I was trying to forget was there, "I have never seen him smile at anybody besides Katie, and it's so shocking every time because usually I'm not around to see them."

Oliver nods, but Kevin just picks up the other videos, "It's always been that way. But anyways, I want to try to find the celebration tape from when we won the cup my 7th year. Seriously one of the best moments of my life."

I roll my eyes and walk towards the door. "You all are pathetic, and need to get a life outside of qudditich." I make my way back to the kitchen, and decide on a bowl of oatmeal. My dad is nowhere to be found, but I make it quickly and hurry back to the room with our muggle TV. I stand in the doorway eating as we watch the chaos unfold on screen. The boys are all yelling in the Gryffindor locker room, which is weird because it looks familiar to me because I'm there many days of the week, but there's different people there. I'm not sure who is filming, but Kevin and Timmy are dancing in the benches tossing the trophy in between each other. The beaters and Patrick are all congratulating Charlie, who is still holding the snitch.

All of the guys are laughing at how little they look on screen, but I'm a little sad because the one person I wanted to see isn't on the screen anymore. Suddenly all the guys start yelling as young Oliver came running into the locker room in full uniform. He runs over to Kevin and Timmy and tells them something. They start howling with laughter as 2nd year Oliver, who looks very proud of himself, starts to take his robes off. He looks so young, and is not as tall as he is now. His brown hair was even then permanently windblown, but it's the boyish look on his face that has changed the most. Oliver is now a man compared to this small boy, but he is fundamentally the same. Just a guy obsessed with qudditich, who I unfortunately still have a crush on. I was hoping this situation with Cedric would help me get over my crush, but just seeing Oliver for a short amount of time today shows me I still have feelings for him ..Even though I shouldn't!

"Hey Oliver! Wasn't that right after you kissed that 5th year you had been staring at all year?" Kevin asked, acting like a proud father. "Tman and I taught you well the ways of getting the ladies!"

Oliver just laughed and rolled his eyes. He watched the screen uneasily as the young him was down to his tight, black, boxer briefs while he spun his t shirt over his head while running around the locker room. Of course he already had defined abs... "Okay I don't think I knew we were taping this. Maybe we should turn it off."

All the guys laughed, "It's not like we haven't all seen it before." Charlie smirked at him.

Oliver started to blush, "Yeah well Kates hasn't, so maybe.."

Timmy turned quickly and saw me in the doorway. He stood up and grabbed my hand. He knelt down on his knees before me, "Please forgive me for my earlier misstep, oh Princess! I did not mean to bring any harm to you." He winked.

I smile at him, "I could never stay mad at you Timothy."

"Good! Come sit by me. I'll cover your eyes if little Ollie on screen decides to take off anymore of his clothing. I wouldn't want him to offend you, because men from our side of the family have very large-"

"TIM! DO NOT SAY THAT WORD AROUND MY BABY SISTER," Kevin gives him a glare as I sit in between them on the couch.

I roll my eyes and lean my head on Kevin's shoulder and whisper, "I'm nervous about seeing mom on one of these."

He puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses my forehead, "I know, me too."

We watch the boys continue to celebrate, and next Timmy puts in one from a game earlier that year. Why did they tape these? Oh yeah, because they had no life and were obsessed with qudditich. Timmy was trying to find another one to put in when he starts laughing. He looks back at me and smirked, "Remember when you said you could never stay mad at me?"

I glare at him, "Don't do anything you will regret."

He puts in another tape and smiles at me, "I can take you."

I look nervously at the screen, and am relieved to see Timmy and Charlie on the screen pretending to fight like ninjas. Kevin is behind the camera yelling out instructions and commentating. "Tman backs C Weasel into the corner, and it looks like our epic battle is nearing its end! How could he ever recover from-" Suddenly on screen Charlie, who looks about 11 runs at Timmy and tackles him to the ground. Timmy screamed like a girl and fell over and landed on his butt. Charlie and Kevin are laughing really hard when suddenly another noise is heard from behind camera. A higher pitch laugh that sounds so cute starts, and suddenly the camera is focused on about a 5 year old me. Long blonde hair held out of my face my a headband with a big purple bow. My almost too big for my face pale green eyes are filling with tears from laughing at Timmy.

Suddenly the little me realizes the camera is pointed at me, and a gasps and steps back, "Kevi, momma and I are almost finished with the cookies."

"Thanks Baby Kate. Tell mum we will be-" Kevin began in his young, high pitched voice.

"HEY CHARLIE! ARE YOU HUUUUUUUNGRY?" Timmy yelled from behind the camera.

The camera, which is still focused on me, shows my eyes that look so big on my small face already grow wider in fear. I take a step back and begin to shake my head no with a pleading look on my face.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TMAN? I AM HUUUUUNNNGRY!" Charlie yelled back and suddenly he's in the view of the camera too.

I look at him with a pout, "Momma and I made cookies..."

Timmy looks at Charlie with an evil smirk as he walks towards me, "Hey Charlie, I think a sandwich sounds good. Don't you?"

I start to look at Kevin with a pout when the other boys are suddenly running around me holding hands, so I'm stuck between them and can't get away. They stop suddenly, and start to walk towards each other. I'm frantically trying to push them away, and Kevin starts to laugh, "Don't hurt her guys."

They're basically both hugging me tightly between them AKA sandwiched when they start to yell out that now they're thirsty. They start talking to me in hushed voices and begin to dance all around the room while shaking their butts. I look at them with an annoyed look and walk out of the room. "COME ON BABY KATE, YOU'RE A WAY BETTER DANCER THAN THEM!" Kevin yells after me. Everyone in the room is dying of laughter as Charlie and Timmy shake their butts on screen.

Suddenly my mom walks on the screen with a tray of cookies. She laughs at the scene before her, and looks lovingly at Kevin behind the camera, "I love your creativity Kevin Michael, but your father will not be pleased when he cannot find it for Katie's qudditich league game tomorrow. I told him a little bit ago to make sure the batteries were charged. I think you should go put it back in his office before he notices."

Timmy, Charlie and I had all grabbed cookies while my mum was talking, but suddenly looked nervously behind the camera, "KEVIN WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE CAMERA!" And the screen went blank.

I put my head into Kevin's shirt and try not to cry. I hadn't heard my mum's voice since... forever. On screen is now me at one of my little league qudditich matches. Kevin is running up the sidelines coaching me, while my mum is simply muttering about how nervous she is. I am flying through the air with ease.

Suddenly her dad's voice was heard from behind the camera, "Relax Sweetheart. Our Katie is by far the best flyer on the team. She's a natural."

From across the room Oliver looks impressed, "Wow Kates, you have always been great at flying."

Mum laughed on screen, "She's also the most beautiful. You're going to have your work cut out for you when she gets older. Mum was telling me the other day at tea. Apparently, at the ball while we were dancing, the Diggory heir came up and told Katie she was going to be his wife someday."

The camera stopped following me in the air, "WHAT?"

"Yeah, mum was bursting with pride when she told me. Our Katie is apparently already on track to finding a suitable husband." Mum laughed again on screen, and it made me miss her so much.

Suddenly the TV turned off and Timmy stood up, "Alright men! Let's go do what men do best!" The rest of the guys got up, but Oliver was still staring at the TV. Timmy glanced at him nervously, but didn't say anything. huh.. did seeing my mum effect Oliver as much as it effects me? I remember how much he loved my mum when we were growing up. He always listened to her when Timmy and Kevin did not.

Kevin stood up and offered his hand to help me up, "Want to play with us?"

I shake my head, "Cant. I already have plans. Remember, you're taking me over to Grandmum's for my final fitting. I simply must look perfect at the ball for my future husband." I wink.

Kevin looked annoyed, "Okay just come get me when you're ready. I'll apparate you, ya big floo baby."

I smile sweetly at him in thanks as I make my way to the kitchen to put my bowl in the sink. All of the guys are walking out the back door of the kitchen. Oliver pauses in the doorway, "Looks like you and Diggory were always meant to be. Too bad he's a bloody hufflepuff.." I stick my tongue out at him as he smirks and walks outside.

I hurry upstairs and decide to wear a soft blue cashmere sweater and black skirt with tights and heels. Grandmum should like this outfit. I magically curl my hair and smile at my appearance after I apply some make up. I grab a nice sweater for Kevin to wear when he drops me off and hurry outside.

All the guys are still up in the air, "KEVIN! I'M REAAAADY" I yell as I wave at him.

All the guys land around me and Kevin shakes his head, "I'm not putting that sweater on just to apparate you over there."

I hand it to him, "For me Kevin? Grandmum is always so sad that you never visit her. Give her 5 minutes. She's so old."

He sighs, "I'll be back in less ten boys. You can keep playing. Oh and Katie, what are you going to do when you get a job and may have to floo to work?"

I glare at him and wave to the boys as I walk to the point in the back yard where we can apparate. With a pop we arrive in the familiar entry way of my Grandparent's grand home.

"Oh Kathryn! Did your brother stop by? Oh Kevin how sweet of you! I haven't seen you in ages! Come! Sit, sit!"

Kevin kisses Grandmum on the cheek and sits down, "I actually have guests at the house, but decided to bring Katie over and say hello Grandmum."

She beams at him, "Oh that is so thoughtful of you. The pictures in the papers don't do him justice. Don't you think Kathryn? He really should have a girlfriend. He's not getting any younger and as the sole Bell heir his family is depending on him..."

I smirk at Kevin and sip my tea, but am distracted as I spot the gorgeous baby blue dress in the corner that can only be for me to wear to the New Years Ball! I love being a girl!

* * *

**Okay tell me your thoughts in reviews! Original? Also, later on in the story I'm thinking about maybe doing one or two chapters from Oliver's POV. What do you think about that? **

**Ch. 8 Preview; the New Year's Ball**

**I'll update when I get reviews!**

**~Grace**


	8. You Have No Idea

**Food for thought... The other day I was thinking about what my favorite couple to read is. I'm pretty sure it's Rose/Scorpius (at the moment), but what if someone said they were going write about one pairing but had a surprising twist and the couple ended up with other people. That would be so evil! I never ever would do that, but at the same time I wonder if the writer could set up the plot in a way that would make the readers want the new couple in the end... It would be a challenge. Anyways, back to what's really important here. Disclaimer: these characters are NOT mine...**

* * *

I look in the mirror one last time before heading out the door of my bedroom at my Grandmum's. I was already pronounced "perfect" by the hair stylist and Grandmum, but I had just needed to check my make up one more time. My blonde hair is styled in loose, perfect ringlet curls down my back. The baby blue dress is elegant with its sweetheart neck line, tight beaded bodice, and flowing skirt, but I still feel as if something is missing. It's times like these that I really miss my mum. Being the only girl is lonely, and wish I at least had her here for advice.

The New Years Ball is starting. All of the most powerful wizarding families will be here. Oh joy. My Grandparents, Kevin, Aunt, Uncle, along with cousins Chris, Zach, Dan, and Nate are already lined up near the entry. The receiving area is the most boring part of the entire night. Family after family I must make small talk with...

"KATIE!" Zach yells from the end of the line as I'm making my way down the steps.

I glance at my Grandmum and smile at him in a polite way. As soon as Grandmum looks away I wink at him and begin to walk as quickly as I can over to him. Many families are starting to arrive and I smile a greeting at them as I pass them. Tonight is a night full of friendly smiles I don't really mean. I stop and give an extra warm welcome to Mrs. Wood because she is one of the least snobby women here tonight, and I actually enjoy talking to her. My Grandmum gives me a look for being late. I excuse myself and make my way to the end of this boring receiving line.

As soon as I'm in my place at the end my cousin Zachary closest to me in age and proximity turns to me with a huge smirk. He lifts me up and twirls me around obnoxiously, "I've missed you Katie! We were sorry we missed Christmas. Kevin gave us a hard time, and told us how sad you were."

I smile at him and give him another hug, "All will be forgiven when you dance with me tonight. I hope you had fun with your other family in Italy though."

He frowns because he hates dancing, but knows better than to protest. "You're lucky you're a girl and can take extra time to get ready. You probably missed over 30 families and you won't even get in trouble."

I look at him with my eyebrow raised, "Is Grandmum trying to set you up with every man she thinks would be a suitable husband? You boys have it easy in some areas. Remember that.."

I smile hello to my other cousins, but besides Zach, who is only 2 years older than me, I don't hang out with them much. They are the serious Ravenclaw types, which my Grandmum loves immensely. I think it's a little boring and feel bad for Kevin, because he has to hang out with them and is constantly compared to them. Zach is most like Kevin, and we get along splendidly.

Zach and I chat while we do our time in the receiving line. We compare it to jail time, but it's not nearly as bad as azkaban. Once we are finally released, he keeps his end of the promise and begins to dance with me. He's a wonderful dancer, and I have no idea why he hates doing it so much. I think he likes to be a rebel like Kevin.

"What's this I hear about you and Diggory? I'm only gone one year, and you finally decide to give up on Wood." Zach jokes, but I can tell he's trying to read my response. We had been pretty close when he was at Hogwarts, and the only member of my family that knows about my crush on Oliver. He was supportive, but didn't talk to Oliver much because they were in different houses.

I glance away and blush, "I'm still working on the getting over him part. Oliver has a girlfriend so that helps, but it's not like Cedric and I are official. We have only been on 2 hogsmead visits and study together in the library. It's not super serious." Zach nods, but doesn't continue to ask, so I decide it's his turn for the hard question. "What about you? Do you have any ladies in your life? You stopped in the city of love for a few days before you came home, oui?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing to report in the love department. Work at the ministry department is going well though. I should get a promotion in the next couple of weeks. Boring stuff."

I shake my head, "I love to hear about what you're doing Zach."

He nods but asks me about if I'm still thinking the path of healing. I tell him all about my time in the hospital wing and he seems rather impressed. "We Bells can do more than play qudditich when we set our mind to it." I wink at him as I do my best impersonation of Kevin.

Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Cedric. "May I cut in Mr. Montressor, Miss Bell?"

I smile and nod, "I'll find you later Zach. Don't have too much fun."

I turn back to Cedric and find him smiling at me, "You look beautiful Katie."

I blush, "Thank you Cedric. You look quite handsome yourself as well." He smiles and we begin discussing our breaks, but I can tell something is on his mind. I give him a knowing look, "What's on your mind Diggory?"

He sighs, "I'm just feeling a lot of pressure from our families. Don't get me wrong. I love hanging out with you, and you're attractive. But I don't know if I can handle our Grandmum's plotting and your brother and his friend's glaring at me. I'm just curious. Did you ever tell anyone in your family that we were dating, or did they assume? I never told my dad and he is already practically announcing our engagement. I'm so sorry."

I laugh, "I never said anything. I promise. I feel like they're trying to push us together as well. Making it clear to my family we are just going to be friends is probably the best idea."

Cedric smiles at me, "Katie you really are the perfect girl. If I wasn't afraid Wood would kill me, I would definitely try to go after you. Especially after that kiss.. But alas, I'm going to be the bigger man."

I look at him in shock, "What about Oliver?"

Cedric looks behind me and then whispers in my ear, "That reaction from him was more than for your brother. Remember that." I look up at him to see if his expression is joking, but he is completely serious. He takes a step back, "Alicia and her mum have been trying to get your attention for some time. I guess it's time to share you. See you later Katie."

Well, that was unexpected. I make my way across the dance floor to where Alicia and her mum are sitting. "KATIE! You look FABULOUS!" Alicia beams at me and hugs me. I give her mum a hug as well.

"Thanks! You two look great as well. Sorry I didn't stop by yesterday, but Grandmum had me helping with last minute preparations. You know how she is." I smile at them as we begin to talk about the gossip of the night and what people are wearing. Now this is comfortable conversation. Even as Mrs. Spinnet asks me a billion questions about Cedric, I would rather be here than making small talk with random people. They both seem happy that Cedric and I decided to just be friends. Which is probably because they both think Oliver and I will end up together, but I know better.

We are just talking about Alicia's cousin's wedding when I am swept into the arms of Timmy, "Sorry ladies, but you've been hogging her. She owes me a dance!" I barely get the chance to say goodbye before he starts twirling me around the dance floor. I can't stop laughing, and am soon begging for him to let us rest and get some punch. He leads me over to his aunt, "Stay here until I come back with the drinks. It was hard enough to find you earlier."

I salute at him, "Yessir!" He rolls his eyes at me, and I stick my tongue out at him before I turn to Mrs. Wood. "I hope you are enjoying yourself this evening Mrs. Wood, and that the men in your life have been dancing with you."

She laughs, "My husband has never been fond of it, but Oliver and Timothy have always been quite graceful. I even had the chance to dance with your brother tonight."

I laugh with her, "Really? And here I thought they were only good at qudditich."

Timmy pops up next to his aunt just as she was about to reply, "I take great offense to that Kathryn."

He hands me a drink, "Thanks, but you and I both know that you love qudditich more than-"

Suddenly Mr. Diggory puts his arm around my shoulder, "There you are Miss. Bell! I've been looking for you all evening! I can't praise my son enough on his choice in you. I was just talking with your Grandmum about what a perfect pureblood wife you will be someday." I can see that he has been drinking and I feel very uncomfortable. "..Bringing the families together will make the Grandparents immensely happy. I haven't seen such a smart match for quite some time. Dont you agree Wood?"

Timmy's jaw is clenched, and I can tell he doesn't agree. I hope he doesn't hurry off and tell Kevin about this. That could be bad, "I'm not sure my opinion matters. I should think you should be discussing this matter with your son."

Mr. Diggory laughs and claps him on his back before he hurries away mumbling something about his son. I look to Mrs. Wood and Timmy with a blush on my cheeks that won't go away. I clear my throat, "Well that was.. quite flattering.. I hope you two are even half as happy with Oliver's girlfriend as Mr Diggory is apparently with me."

Mrs. Wood's sympathetic smile turns to a frown, and Timmy just looks confused, "What girlfriend?"

I look between the two in confusion, "Why Olivia of course." Neither of them acts like they know who I'm talking about. "She's a seventh year in Ravenclaw, and quite pretty.. but I'm sure you've heard of her." I look at the two to find them both shaking their heads and looking at each other communicating silently. "Oh dear, I didn't mean to let the cat out of the bag. I'm sure he doesn't realize he forgot to tell you! I feel terrible for breaking the news. You must find him, and make him tell you all the details. They are quite the couple. I haven't seen him all evening, but maybe Kevin has."

Mrs. Wood is looking all around the room, "It was wonderful talking to you Dear. If you will excuse me.. I have to talk with my son."

She hurries away to find Oliver, and I turn towards Timmy, "How odd that he didn't tell his mum."

Timmy is looking at me with a frown on his face, "He actually didn't say anything to me either.

I frown, "Huh, really? And you two are so close. Maybe he didn't because she was so rude to me and thought you would always take my side since I'm basically your baby sister. I have no idea, but have you seen Kevin? I haven't danced with him yet tonight." I can feel myself rambling AGAIN, but I just can't stop because I feel so awkward.

"She was mean to you?" Timothy asked looking a little annoyed.

"Oh no! She um, said sorry about it later. Well Oliver said sorry for her, but still. It was a.. a misunderstanding, and Cedric now helps me with arithmancy. Angelina was the one REALLY mad at Oliver, well and Alicia and the twins. No harm done! Well besides the fact that now Mr. Diggory thinks I'm going to marry his son. That was terribly awkward, wasn't it?" I let out a nervous giggle when i realize I'm _still_ rambling, but Timmy doesn't seem to notice and just glares behind me. "Who are you..." I look behind me to see that Oliver is in deep conversation with him mum, and Timmy is glaring at him. He starts to walk over there, but I grab his arm, "Timmy I didn't mean to get him in trouble. I just figured he had told you since they have been dating since November."

"WHAT?" Timmy looks at me in shock.

I look at him in confusion. "I just can't say anything right. I'm sorry?"

Timmy starts to laugh, "You have done nothing wrong katie. Oliver is just messing everything up. After everything we talked about... Go find Kevin and make him dance. He is somewhere pouting his girlfriend couldn't make it tonight."

I practically run away, begin to circle the room for Kevin, and try to forget all the problems I just caused. I am stopped frequently by many of my Grandmum's friends and don't find him ANYWHERE. I do happen to see Oliver pull Cedric aside and start to talk to him. I feel a little nervous about what he could possibly be saying, and can't look away from the intense look on Oliver face as he talks to Cedric.

I give up finding my brother and grab another cup of punch. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cedric walking towards me with a smirk on his face. I give him a wary look as he gets closer. "I hope he didn't bring up qudditich... He can be rather agreeable if you like the same teams. Maybe professional-"

Cedric leans forward and kisses my cheek, "Oh no, we had other more important issues to discuss. It has been brought to my attention that my father has had too much to drink. I hope he did not offend you in any way tonight." He gives me an apologetic smile.

I shake my head, "Oh no, I'm fine. Really."

He grabs my hand and brings it to his lip never breaking eye contact as he bows, "Promise?"

I smile at him questioningly, "Promise. But this isn't doing a very good job of showing our grandparents that we are just friend's. What exactly are you doing?"

He smirks, "This is me pissing off Wood. It's quite fun actually. I might decide to make it my new hobby. Have a great rest of your evening Miss Bell. I must be leaving to take my father home, but will see you back at school."

Suddenly Zach is at my side, "Good seeing you Diggory!" He takes my hand and leads me away. "Well that was interesting, but I had to get you away before midnight." He searches my confused face and smirks, "You have no idea."

I put my hands on my hips, "Not you too! I feel like everyone is speaking in code all of a sudden, and I'm tired of it! First Timmy and Cedric and now you!" I hurry out the balcony doors, and step outside for some air.

Not even a minute later Alicia comes hurrying out the door after me, "Oh this is the best ball since my first kiss with your cousin Zachary years ago!" Alicia giggled and came over to hug me. The music has begun to play auld lang syne, and everyone is yelling happy new year.

I look over to my best friend, and know I wouldn't want to start another year without her always there for me. "Come on! Let's go out to Kevin's old fort beyond the garden. I've had more than I can handle of the people in there tonight!"

She looks at me like I'm crazy, "What about you're dress? I was hoping I could borrow it some time."

I laugh, "I promise to not get it dirty, now come on! I want to tell you about my conversations tonight. I'm so confused."

Alicia giggled, "There _was_ quite a show tonight.. even if you didn't see it."

I glare at her and take off running through my grandparent's garden. It's basically a maze with exotic flowers where I played a great deal during my childhood. I reach the tree first, and begin to hurry up the ladder. I sit down and wait for Alicia to follow me up. She sits across from me and smirks. "It seems a lot smaller in here.. What's that look on your face for?"

She lays back on the floor and sighs, "I was hoping Oliver would finally get the nerve to go dance with you just before midnight, but alas... Cedric went over there and he didn't. How he got sorted in to gryffindor is beyond me. Although, I think it's a good thing he wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff. That could have caused some major problems." She begins to giggle.

I roll my eyes. I can tell she's had a bit to drink, "Okay that was all well and nice but the real question is.. why hadnt Oliver told his mum and Timmy about Olivia?" I had expected Alicia to freak out at the news, but her smirk just got more Weasley like. It was quite scary. If she had red hair she could have been related to one of the twins. I pout, "Okay, what do you know that I don't?"

She looks at me with so much excitement that I'm a little surprised, "Okay Katie. I'm going to be honest. I used one of George's extendable ear thingy to listen to a conversation."

I look at her expectantly, "Between whom?"

She starts to giggle again, "Timmy and Oliver."

I take in account her giddiness and assume she thinks it means Oliver likes me. Well, she's thought that all along, but I need to remember that she's drunk and this doesn't prove anything. "And what were they saying?"

She thinks for a moment and finally says, "Well Timmy was yelling at Oliver."

"What?! When?"

"Yeah, something about how Timmy doesn't appreciate listening to Oliver when he's messing everything up and not even being honest about it." Alicia finishes like that should mean something to me.

"That makes no sense!" I roll my eyes and lean back on the floor. It's actually really cold out here. I hadn't thought this plan through before we came out here.

"I know it isn't much, but then Kevin joined them and they started talking about qudditich. It has to do with you though or they would have kept talking about it when Kevin got there."

I sigh, "Of course you can find Kevin. I couldn't find him all night! I didn't even get to dance with my brother."

Alicia looks so sad, "Really? He is so good looking... I would be so sad. Even i danced with him"

I start to laugh, "Alicia you are so drunk! Nothing you say can be taken seriously."

She sits up suddenly, "WAIT! not even what I heard? That's not fair Katie! I know Ang would believe me!"

I nod my head, "Yeah, well Ang believes what she wants to hear. What I want to hear is if you danced with any cute guys tonight?!"

Alicia starts to giggle and tells me about her evening. She got to have fun while I had to play host. I can tell she's starting to get tired as her stories become less frequent between yawns. I'm so distracted by my own thoughts that the tree house is silent for quite some time before I realize that Alicia has fallen asleep. I yawn and close my eyes wishing that it wasn't so cold and that I could fall asleep.

I must have drifted off, because next thing I knew there were male voices talking quietly as they made it up the ladder, "Just stop Tim. I'm already tired of hearing about it. I said I was sorry."

"Yeah well it's going to take a while before I forget this one. Anyways, I bet they're up here. Where else would they be? Kevin isn't worried, so I dont know why you are." Timmy sounds annoyed from the ground.

I sit up with a yawn as Oliver hauls himself into the little room, "Oh hey Kates, we've been sent by your Grandmum to look for you." He smirks at me and then yells down, "Go tell them I found the girls." He moves over in between Alicia and I. He hands me a blanket and lays one over Alicia. "Why did you guys leave so early?"

I cover myself up and lean my head on his stomach, "I needed some air. Once Alicia fell asleep I couldn't just leave her up here and I was too lazy to go back. Is my Grandmum mad?"

He laughs and leans lower against the wall, "I don't think she could ever be mad at you. I think she was afraid you were embarrassed by Mr. Diggory."

"Huh, I thought she would love that.." I yawn again and move my head to his shoulder to be closer to him, "It's so cold."

He puts his arm around me, "I know Kates, that's why I brought the blanket. What were you thinking coming out here?"

I open my eyes and look up at him, and am surprised to see him smiling down at me, "What were you thinking not telling your family about Olivia? I figured you had told them ages ago, and hope you know I wasn't trying to get you in trouble."

He frowns and looks away, "I was thinking it wasn't important, so I didn't tell them."

I sigh, "Dating someone seems pretty important to me."

Oliver doesn't respond for a while, so I decide to change the subject, "You know, we never danced Ollie. I think this is the first year I didn't dance with you and Kevin."

"Sorry Kates, you seemed busy. Maybe next year." He promises quietly as I feel myself falling asleep again.

* * *

**Can you read between the lines and see what was happening? hmm? I hope it started to explain some things. Review and I'll update! This time I'm serious...**

**Also.. should I change the picture for this fic? I lk it, but its not really my opinion that matters..**

**~Grace**


	9. Troublemakers' Plan

**I own nothing. JK Rowling obviously does.**

* * *

_Troublemakers' Plan_

Coming back to Hogwarts after my last Christmas break is a little bitter sweet. I love being back to see all of my friends, but my life becomes a jumbled mess between everything I have to do. Qudditich practice, working in the hospital wing, classes, homework, and my friends leave practically no time for sleeping or eating.

I was walking to transfiguration when Harry burst out of McGonagal's office with Ron Weasley. I stare at him in shock as he holds a brand new Firebolt proudly. "I finally got it back!"

I smirk at him, "There's no way we can lose with you on that broom!"

"I'm going to go find Wood!" He beams at me, and I realize that I hardly ever see Harry happy. He always seems worried about something, deep in thought, or maybe he's just too tired after practices with the tyrant Oliver. Hmm, speaking of Oliver. I can't decide if him and Olivia are together or not. His family's reaction to his girlfriend confused me at the new year's ball. After discussing it with Ang and Alicia we realized we just assumes they were dating. No one ever said they were officially. Maybe they are just... NO Katie! just get to class and focus on getting an O in transfiguration.

...

That evening practice was flawless. Even Madame Hooch couldn't get over the balance of the broom. We were like a well oiled machine, and Harry caught the snitch as soon as he decided to go after it. Besides a little lecture on the Chang girl playing seeker and dementors, Oliver couldn't even give much of an after practice speech because he was so happy.

I hurried to the shower, because I was meeting with Cedric tonight for him to help me with the arithmancy due tomorrow. That class will be the end of me. I turned off the water and was drying off with my towel when I realized with a jolt I forgot my clean clothes in my locker. I sighed in frustration. This used to happen to me all the time, but I had gotten better at it this year. I hate putting back on my dirty clothes, "Alicia?!" I call. Praying that she waited for me.

"What Katie?" She calls from the other room. I can hear other voices so I guess more of the team is still here too.

"Could you possibly bring me the clean clothes in my locker?" I ask sweetly.

"Not again!" She laughs and bring them in. I hear Fred, "Do you want the thong or lace panties?"

They're all still out there laughing when I come out in my clothes. The entire team besides Harry is sitting around in various states of dress basking in the great mood from the amazing practice.

"so what did you decide on Katie?" George smirks.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I wink at Alicia and hurry to the library. I have no idea what I would do if Cedric didn't meet with me to go through arithmancy. Honestly I would probably be getting an acceptable, which I have never gotten before. The information just doesn't click with my way of learning. I set my bag down and smile at him. "Sorry practice went a little later than I thought. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

He shrugs and looks up from his charms homework, "Don't worry about it Katie. My practice would have gone late if I had a Firebolt at it. What are friends for?"

I smile at him and we get to work. Only talking occasionally about areas we don't understand of the homework. There are not many people who can transfer from potential love interest to friends, but we really did it. Maybe it's because I always had a thing for someone else ...

...

Arithmancy class with Slytherin right before a game weekend is never fun, but today was especially dreadful. The atmosphere was so charged you could cut the tension with a licorice wand. You would think we were playing them, and not Ravenclaw!

Maybe all the extra animosity was due the fact that Harry had gotten his Firebolt back, and the Gryffindor team was unbeatable. Flint was focusing his harassment on me, and seemed to be having a great time doing it. I couldn't make it through the halls for 5 minutes without him yelling something or sending a hex my way. The worst is when he tries to sneak up on me in the corridors and whisper threats in my ear. He's always been a git, but this was almost unbearable.

Due to Flint's antics Oliver has decided he is my personal body guard when he doesn't have his own class to attend or need to be lecturing another member of the team. The rest of the team loves it because Oliver is spending less time annoying them, but all this extra time with my captain is putting me on edge. Oliver on the other hand seems so relaxed I'm almost a little worried about his sanity. The rest of the team thinks he's a bit frantic, but whenever he's around me he seems calm and confident about the way the game is going to play out. I think qudditich might have finally caused him to go crazy.

...

At a quarter to 11 Oliver herded the Gryffindor team to the locker room. The weather was perfect for a match with no visibility problems like there were in the hufflepuff game. The entire school was making their way to the stadium. Even once we were all changing into our uniforms, the noise from the stands could be heard.

"You know what we've got to do," Oliver looked at each of us as we were preparing to leave the locker rooms. "If we lose this match we're out of the running. Just- just fly like you did at practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!"

I could tell he was nervous, but he looked every bit the confident captain as we walked out onto the field to a tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team was already standing in the middle of the field, as we made our way up to them. Oliver shook hands with Davis and the game began. Lee Jordan's voice started to commentate, and I kicked off the grass leaving my nerves behind me.

Ang passed me the quaffle, and I streaked towards the Ravenclaw posts as Harry flew past me in the opposite direction. Maybe he was about to catch the snitch. I hurried towards the goals and shot past Davis. I had to score at least once before Harry caught it!

"Good Shot Katie!" Alicia yelled to me as we hurried back to defend our side.

As it would turn out there were quite a few near catches for Harry, but before long the score was 80 to 0. I could tell Oliver was getting frustrated with Ravenclaw's beaters and seeker, who kept getting in the way of Harry catching the snitch. The Chang girl wasn't even looking for herself, she was just marking Harry.

Oliver let three goals past due to his continual yelling at Harry. After a particular block by that Chang girl Oliver was almost to his limit, "HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Just as Harry started to streak across the field yet again, I saw them! Three tall, black, hooded dementors were on the field! OH NO! My heart stopped, because I knew Harry was going to fall. Suddenly there was a huge silver-white animal rushing towards them, and Harry continued flying towards the Ravenclaw end! "GO HARRY GOOOOOOOOO!"

Madame Hooch blew her whistle signaling the end of the game, and I couldn't fly fast enough over to Harry. We were all hugging out of pure elation. I even gave him a kiss on the cheek, which seemed to embarrass Harry. The roars of the Gryffindor crowd were deafening, but I could still hear Oliver yell, "That's my boy!"

Somehow I found myself among the rest of the Gryffindor team and fans back in the common room for a celebratory party. The twins disappeared for a while and came back with mountains of food, butter beer, and of course fire whiskey. Everyone is here having a great time.. The party is loud and fun, but after only one fire whiskey Alicia dragged me up the stairs.

"What are you doing Alicia? We deserve this celebration after the hell Oliver has put us through at practices!"

She smirked at me, "I know, now go shower, and I will explain. BUT HURRY!"

I looked at her in confusion before I followed her orders. She looked absolutely giddy, so I couldn't disappoint her. Plus I really needed to shower. After my quick shower, she charmed my hair dry and quickly curled it. I made no objections, even as she started to do my make-up. I was cooperative until she took out the little black dress from her closet.

"No way Alicia. No one is dressed like that down there," I cross my arms .

"There are more than you would think Katie! I know you weren't trying to look at Olivia but she is in one waaaaay sluttier than this. Plus, I want to wear this blue one to grab George's attention. Wear a dress with me so I feel comfortable," she finishes innocently.

I narrow my eyes at her but grab the dress regardless, "I know you have some sort of plan, but I'm doing this for you anyways. I'm only wearing this because you and George are perfect together, and I love you."

She beamed at me, "A plan, AND a backup plan. Just go with the flow and have a good time tonight Katie. Let's get back down there! We look HOT! George won't know what hit him."

We began to go down the stairs, and I couldn't help but to feel a little nervous. The black dress is short and hugs my curves. The neckline shows a bit more cleavage than I am comfortable with, but the curly blonde hair down my back was the part that I could tell would attract the most attention. It's really eye catching, and always surprises people when I wear it down. My hair is probably my most dramatic feature. Oh well, I'll let Alicia have some fun thinking she's planning something! I giggled, grabbed Alicia's hand as we took another fire whiskey, and joined Angelina dancing.

"Good job Alicia! Every male in the room is in shock from her appearance. By the way Katie, if later tonight you're worried about how I will react about something, just ignore it."

I look at her in shock, "WHAT? I don't think I heard you right over the music." She just smirked and hurried away with a 7th year boy. I turned towards Alicia, "What was that about?"

She was looking behind me shyly, "Oh nothing, but here comes George. How do I look?"

"You look good _and_ you know it, but what was Ang talking about?"

Suddenly there's an arm around my waist and I'm turned around towards Fred, "Wow Kitty Kat, you look gooooooood."

I laugh, "That was actually really smooth Freddie. I'm impressed. If you hadn't used that ridiculous nickname I wouldn't believe it was you."

He raised an eyebrow and began to dance with me to the music. He brought our bodies closer together moving us almost inappropriately to the fast beat, and touched my cheek with the pad of his thumb. I give him a questioning glance, "It's my job to make Oliver wish he were dead tonight. Just trust me and have fun. We planned this a while ago, and are just getting to implement it."

I frown, "You shouldn't listen to Alicia and Angelina. He doesn't like me like that, and I'm working on changing my feelings too. We aren't even really speaking that much anymore. That's a start for me."

He grins at me and moves his hand to my bum as he leans down to whisper in my ear, "I happen to know all of the facts. Don't you want to have a little fun? or are you scared?"

I can't even begin to imagine what we look like to the rest of the common room. I step back and put my hands on my hips, "Fred this isn't going to do anything but hurt Ang. It won't make him jealous.." I turn and walk towards the fire whiskey table and down another drink. I pick up my fourth when I smell him. I sigh and turn around, "Oh hey Ollie. Good game!"

He smiles at me, "I don't even mind you called me that. You played well today Kates, but I noticed a few things about the quaffle movement that-"

Dang, I'm a little foggy from the drinks ..I held up my hand to stop him, "No WAY am I talking qudditich tonight. I deserve a break, Wood!"

"Okay." He shrugged and took the fire whiskey from my hand, "Sorry, but you can't have anymore if you're going to wear a dress like that. The guys will take advantage of you, which reminds me. What was Fred saying to you before? He seemed awful touchy."

I look down at my dress, "Why does everyone keep bringing up this dress? Does it look bad or something?"

Oliver started to blush and rubbed the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to respond when Olivia swooped in pushing me aside and kissed him full on the mouth. I took another step back and looked awkwardly around the room. I saw Alicia signaling me to join her, George, and Fred across the room. I picked up a fire whiskey and hurried across the room. I walked up to the love seat they're sitting on with an embarrassed smile. Well Fred and George are sitting, and Alicia is on George's lap. I smile at her with my eyebrow raised.

She blushes, "I can't believe Olivia just pushed you aside like that! Why is she even here celebrating? Her team lost today!"

Fred smiled at me and glanced behind me. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. Then with a gentle yank of my arm he brought me down into his lap so I was facing Alicia and George. I laughed, "You are so smooth tonight Fred! Seriously where do you come up with this stuff?!"

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer, "I'm a hopeless romantic for a good cause." I looked at him as he tried to look innocent and I threw my head back in laughter.

Alicia starts giggling, "OhMyGod! Look at his face! I think he wants to come over here, but he can't because Olivia is here! He looks sooooo mad. Fred you need to kiss her."

I gasp and glance at Alicia, "WHAT?!"

She's turned towards George and whispers something to him. He smirks behind me and then looks back at Alicia lovingly. They are so cute together. All of a sudden I notice Fred's hand move from my waist up my back and it starts to play with my hair. "Katie you really do look beautiful tonight. If I didn't think I was hopelessly in love with your best friend I don't think I would let Oliver have you."

I look at him with a smirk, "First of all, Oliver doesn't want me, but now I get what Ang said earlier."

He beamed at me, "I knew she liked me back."

"But alas, you're stuck here with me because of some pointless plan you all made," I shrugged sadly.

He was searching my face, "Katie, you're my friend and I would do anything for you. It's just a perk that you're so attractive.. I know I'm going to pay for this later, but he's looking right ..now."

He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against mine as he moved his hand to my neck. His lips were still basically against mine as he whispered, "Katie, put your arms around me. George and I are taking you two upstairs."

I did as he asked as he started to kiss my neck. It was a little weird that this was Fred.. I felt his weight shift as he stood up and made his way across the room. He moved his lips back to mine and took off at a run. He shifted me so I was thrown over his shoulder and I shrieked, "FREDRICK WEASLEY! PUT ME DOWN!" He laughed and I noticed George did the same to Alicia. I waved to Ang with a wink as Fred darted up the stairwell into the boys dorms. As soon as we got into the 5th year's dorm the twins put us down on the bed and then started to strip.

I giggled, "Hey Alicia, do you have any one dollar bills? I seem to have forgotten my stripper money."

She started to giggle and laid back on the bed as the boys took off their pants. She was blushing, and couldn't watch. There was a noise out in the hallway and the twins jumped on the bed in their boxers on either side of us and smirked at each other. We were all four laying across the long side of the bed. Fred handed me a pillow, and put his arm around my waist. George did the same thing to Alicia, so I smiled.

There was cussing out in the hall below, and could barely make out Oliver's voice. I stiffened and looked at Fred. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and whispered, "Just pretend you came in here and passed out. Jordan is going to stall him as long as possible."

"Please Katie," Alicia whispered.

I nodded and turned toward Alicia so Fred could put his arm around me like we were spooning. After about 5 minutes of waiting in silence the door crashed open and Alicia whimpered softly. I could tell she was nervous.

I concentrated on breathing evenly as I heard footsteps loudly coming towards us. "What do you think you're doing?!" Oliver asked in outrage. He tried to whisper, but it came out louder.

Fred shifted onto his elbow and pulled me closer, "I don't know why you're reacting like this Wood. Nothing in this room concerns you, even if we were having a foursome. Shouldn't you be with Olivia?"

George shifted and I could tell he pulled Alicia closer to him. Oliver must be angry, because Fred tensed and moved slightly away from him. Why was Oliver even mad? Was he thinking about what Kevin would do if he found out about this? what Kevin doesn't know, won't kill him.

"Over half of my qudditich team is in here, or course it concerns me! You guys are taking advantage of how much they had to drink," Oliver said in a low voice. "I tried to warn Kates, but I never would have thought you would sink so low Weasley."

I was annoyed, because like always it's about qudditich. Also.. Of COURSE Oliver didn't think I was good looking enough to just get a boy on my own. Apparently Fred only wanted me because I wouldn't say no. I decided I had had enough, so I did the only thing I could do besides wake up and talk to him. I REALLY didn't want to deal with that, so I sighed and turned towards Fred. I wrapped my arm across his chest and snuggled closer, just as I had done with Oliver in the great hall, "mmmmm" I said quietly so they could just barely hear.

I felt Fred freeze, but then he pulled me close and put his hand on my bum, "Oliver, we both know any guy would want Katie any day of the week. I just hope she still wants me tomorrow, because I'm not using her. Can you pass us the blanket from George's bed on your way out?"

"I don' think I should leave them with you," Oliver said with a scary low voice and took a step closer to them bed.

I heard a shift from the other side of the bed, "Go find Olivia and stop ruining our fun. You're just jealous because we left with the two prettiest girls in the room." George answers annoyed.

"You both know that's not why I'm here," He said louder.

I heard Alicia pretend to be woken up and yawn, "What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong babe. Just go back to sleep. Oliver is leaving now, " George said gently.

"Oh.." She says quietly. "Night Oliver."

"I can't believe-" Oliver started, but stopped.

"We warned you Wood. Now leave." Fred said in a voice I had never heard before. I was honestly a little scared.

I fell asleep listening to the twins discuss future pranks soon after Oliver left. I wonder if they all thought tonight went according to plan..

* * *

**Give me some reviews(or else)! **

**Ch. 10 Preview; Valentine's Day at Hogwarts**

**~Grace**


End file.
